As the Moon Rises
by SilverSentinal21
Summary: Picks up as soon as Henri proposes to Danielle after her 'rescue' this is their journey from a simple boy and girl in love to the rulers of an empire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Bonjour, Ladies and Gentlemen! I've been writing fanfic for years in all manner of genres, but this is my very first foray into** _ **Ever After**_ **, and the historical fiction/fantasy genre. I love the film because, it's a gentle, sweet, two hours of entertainment. However, if you research the real story of Herni II of France the truth becomes a far more intriguing tale. His true love, Diane de Poitiers was Queen of France in all but the legal way, and 18 years older than he. His true 'Gabriella' was the infamous Catherine de Medici, and his childhood, tragic and completely devoid of love. I hope to blend many of the events of our Henri's childhood, and more of the real people in his life. I'll also add OC's made up from various historical persons as my plot moves along. As for Danielle, our beloved Cinderella already has *many* of the same qualities of the legendary Diane, and it's my hope to have her develop into a Princess and Queen in Diane's image without changing her. I hope I succeed, but let me know if I go astray. If I get any French wrong please correct me, and translations will appear at the beginning of chapters.**

* * *

 **Translations: Bien-aime- Beloved One**

 **Ma tresor- My treasure**

 **Ma Ange- My Angel**

 **Mon Cherie- My dear**

 **Ma belle femme- My beautiful wife**

 **Merci beaucoup, mon ami- Thank you very much, my friend**

 **Je'taime- I love you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Forgive me, _Danielle_ , for my atrocious behavior the night of the masque," Henri whispered, as he gently kissed his fiancée's forehead.

The young woman sighed as she melted deeper into his embrace. " _Bien-aimé_ , how could I not forgive you? You, _le Dauphin de France_ , who is under no other authority except God and king's, have humbled yourself before me, a lowly servant."

Hot tears stung his eyes as he held her closer. " _Ma trésor_ ," he gasped. He tenderly pressed his lips to hers once more. After pulling back he took her lovely face in his hands. "I don't understand why Almighty God has blessed me with your love, Danielle, but I swear on all that is sacred and holy, I will become the man you deserve. It may take until my very last breath, but the spoiled, impetuous, boy who couldn't take the time to listen is now gone forever. I know you see a good king inside of me, and I know I cannot become that king without God's help and yours."

" _Mon Cherie_ , I have never been blind to your faults. You must forgive yourself. If our Lord and Savior could forgive the very soldiers who crucified him, surely you can forgive yourself of the crime of youth and impulsiveness. I assure you, neither is a great sin." She paused, to run her hands through his silken black hair. "Remember, _bien- aimé,_ the words of Saint Paul… **'Charity suffereth long,** _ **and**_ **is kind; charity envieth not; charity vaunteth not itself, is not puffed up, Doth not behave itself unseemly, seeketh not her own, is not easily provoked, thinketh no evil; Rejoiceth not in iniquity, but rejoiceth in the truth; Beareth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things. Charity never faileth:'** Henri, my love is based on this. That is why in spite of all that has happened, I have never, even for the smallest instant, stopped loving you. That is why despite your flaws, I see the man you truly are and the greatness you will achieve. You have this love burning inside of you just as I have. You only lack practice in showing it to the world."

"Come, _ma ange_ , you shall never see this hell again," he whispered, taking her by the wrist.

Danielle didn't even try to stifle a cry of agony as the filthy fabric of her sleeve and the pressure of her royal lover's fingers set her ragged skin on fire. "Henri!" she yelped.

Immediately he raised her sleeve. His eyes narrowed and his blood turned hotter than molten steel in his veins. His eyes stayed riveted on the skin of her strong, slender wrist: welted, swollen, and caked with dried blood and puss. Without a word he lifted her off the ground once more, carrying her to the carriage he had waiting just beyond the fortress's gate. He gently settled Danielle on the lush velvet cushions and kissed the palm of her hand. "Laurent, come here!" he ordered, struggling to keep his voice calm and reassuring.

"Yes, Your Highness," the young captain answered, ready for any action he might be required to take. He offered a warm smile to his Prince's love, which faded when he noticed her injury. "We should return to the palace, Your Highness, so that the Mademoiselle can be seen to by a physician," he murmured.

"We will, I just need you to witness what I am about to do in case any of the foolish tongues try to spread lies and slander," Henri softly growled as his anger grew. "Do you trust me, Danielle?" he asked as he once again took her small foot in his hand.

"With all my heart, Sire," she whispered, overwhelmed by his tenderness toward her mixed with the rage pulsing off of his body after discovering her injuries.

Slowly, with trembling fingers Henri raised the skirt of the dirty, flimsy dress to just below her knee. "I'm going to take your hoes off now, _ma belle femme_. Don't be afraid," he soothed, feeling her tense up. "I will never dishonor you again."

"Forgive me, Henri," she sighed. "I've never…" she trailed off. _'I'm acting like a simpleton!'_ she thought as she slumped back in the carriage seat. "I think I must be more tired than I thought. Do what you must, _bien-aimé_."

Without any further delay, Henri reached just above her knee to pull the hoes off, being careful to make sure her skirts didn't go any higher. Once the hoes reached her ankles they stuck to her skin, making her hiss as if a thousand wasps stung her. "I won't pull them off!" Henri assured her. Taking his small dagger from its sheath on his hip, he gingerly cut the rest of the fabric away. The sight that met his eyes made his stomach sick, and a thousand curses filled his throat. "Why?" he asked.

Never had Danielle dreamed that her wild, reckless, wonderful, Henri could speak in such a deadly and dangerous tone. She shivered as she felt every hair on her body stand up. Not even the Baroness had ever made her feel such terror. "I tried to run away," she whispered as a tear fell down her sweaty cheek.

"Laurent, take her back. I have business with Monsieur Le Pieu," Henri ordered.

"Wait!" Danielle cried out, grabbing his hand. "Henri, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to drag him to the Bastille, have him interrogated by our best jailers, then skin him alive and leave what is left for the vultures and rats to feast on! Finally, I'll have his head on a spike!" The young man spat through clenched teeth, as he strode toward the entry gate.

Before Laurent could say anything to stop his prince, Danielle jumped out of the carriage and raced ahead of him, blocking his path. "Henri, you cannot do this!" she shouted, grasping onto his shoulders with all that remained of her strength.

"You said it yourself, Danielle, I am under no authority except God and king's!" he snapped.

"Will you do the same for every runaway servant who is caught and put in irons?" she challenged, shoving him back.

"YOU ARE NOT A SERVANT!" he exploded as the stress of the last few weeks and his rage pushed beyond his control.

"Yes I am." she said calmly. "My father's father was a _Seigneur_ who squandered every last asset his already depleted inheritance gave him. My father forfeited certain privileges of his birth status and became a merchant to earn enough to keep the manor and a very small bit of land left. He married a wealthy merchant's daughter, not only because he loved her, but because her dowry saved what we have now. Then I was born, and in the beginning I don't think it occurred to him to try and regain his rightful status. We were happy. Something must have changed, because he married the Baroness. Even then, it didn't matter for me, because he died before he could make a will. Under the law, everything he had, came under the Baroness's control she would later sell even more land, until now all that is left is barely enough to feed us and sell more than a few bushels at the market. My mother was a commoner, and my father had no title. Under the law, she had every right to make me into a servant. Under the law, she had every right to sell me to Le Pieu. Under the law, Le Pieu had every right to put me in irons. I want him dead more than you can imagine, Henri, but I will not see a man executed without trial, especially when he has committed no crime. If you find out he's guilty of something I'll be at the front row of his trial and his execution. Until then, you cannot touch him."

Henri fought the urge to shove past her and cut Le Pieu's heart out then and there. "What about justice, Danielle? How is it just that I walk away from what he's done to you? What kind of man allows another man to harm his wife without consequences?"

Danielle's heart soared even though her husband-to-be remained in a haze of rage and heartbreak. True to his word, the impetuous boy who refused to listen had vanished. Even with his temper at the breaking-point and every instinct screaming for action, he stayed and truly listened to her. Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed him gently. "If we leave now, you are a man who cares about true justice and not mere revenge. You are a man who realizes that kings are not only under God's divine authority, but also have a responsibility to the laws they make. You are a man who will not merely be a good king, but you will be someone whose people will follow into the pits of hell and back, because they know you will be leading the way to safety. You will be the only man I could ever belong to: mind, body, heart, and soul."

Henri looked toward the gate shocked to see Le Pieu standing there waiting. He wanted to see the horrible man suffer for every moment of pain, fear, and humiliation Danielle had endured. However, he would not and could not deny the truth of her words. If he killed Le Pieu without cause under the law he would be nothing more than a barbaric tyrant. Even at his most obstinate he was better than that, and Danielle deserved far more. Holding out his hand he reached for her. "Let's go home."

A smile brighter than the pale golden light of the sun appeared on Danielle's face. "Yes, Sire."

Once he settled Danielle back inside the carriage he mounted his horse and rode beside his most trusted guard and only real friend beside his future princess. "I've never experienced the feeling of wanting to kill anyone," he whispered. "Even when Francis and I were hostages in Spain I never got so angry that I wanted blood."

"What you're feeling is natural, Your Highness," Laurent assured him. "I'm glad you listened to Mademoiselle, she was right. As much as Le Pieu sickens me, to kill him now would be a mistake."

Henri took a deep breath and sighed. "I made a vow to Almighty God that if she forgave me I'd never act before listening to her again. I didn't want her to be right, Marc, but I'm not done with Le Pieu. If he is capable of something like this, then he's done far more horrendous things. I just have to find them, and when I do he will beg me to let him die."

"I'll be right beside you, Your Highness. He won't escape. What do intend to do with the de Ghents?" Laurent asked cautiously, more than aware that the Baroness deserved punishment, but anxious about her youngest daughter's future.

"Don't worry, Marc," Henri replied with a slight smirk. "I'm leaving them to Danielle. She alone will decide their fate. Not even my father has that right."

Laurent let out the breath he'd been holding. He trusted his future princess. If she could wait for justice with Le Pieu, she'd never harm her gentle stepsister. "Perhaps, you should ride in the carriage with her now."

Henri coughed to relieve the choking feeling in his throat. "I can't."

A frown darkened the older man's normally pleasant features. "Why?"

Suddenly the beautiful grey gelding Henri rode tossed his head in protest at his rider's grip on the reins. "I'm sorry Hermes," the prince soothed. "I wasn't paying attention, I'll be more careful." Turning his attention back to Marc he sighed. "If Le Pieu did any irreversible damage, there's no way my father will allow me to marry Danielle. Even if he wanted to make me happy, if she was violated—" he couldn't even finish the sentence as his rage came flooding back. "I can't ask her, and I can't not ask her."

"Sire, did you notice Le Pieu had a nasty slash across his left cheek?" Laurent remarked as he slowed his horse.

"What are you talking about?" Henri asked, abruptly stopping Hermes.

"He has a recent slash wound, I'd say he received it within the past hour. Aside from the wounds from the shackles Mademoiselle appears completely unharmed. Can you think of anyone else in that fortress with reason to slash Le Pieu's face?" he smirked.

"She's been here for weeks, Laurent!" Henri exclaimed, agitating his mount further.

"Henri!" Laurent snapped, grabbing the reins before the prince's horse bolted. "Listening to others doesn't only mean hearing them out when they speak. It also means being willing to ask the questions you do not wish to." The pain in his young prince's eyes pierced his heart. "Your Highness, you fear something that might not have happened. However, if it did happen, would you have the king's ministers drag her from your bed after you marry? What would become of her then? You know she'd be executed for treason, and you could end up marrying the de Medici girl thanks to Gabriella! She has a right to know that before you reach the palace. Now, climb down and stop running away."

"I can't lose her," Henri choked out softly. Taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and dismounted. Looking up at the man for whom he'd made life a series of chaotic disasters, a small smile ghosted over his lips. "You've stayed by my side when I've caused you nothing but frustration and grief. _Merci beaucoup, mon ami_." Laurent acknowledged the thanks with a nod.

The carriage stopped and Henri stepped up into it without waiting for the coachman's assistance. He found Danielle stretched out along the carriage seat dozing. He gently pushed her matted strands of hair away from her face, astounded that the smudges of dirt and soot highlighted her beauty. " _Je t'aime_ ," he whispered, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

Danielle opened her eyes to see Henri's deep blue eyes filled with passion and anguish. "What's wrong, Henri? Why have we stopped? She asked as she tried to pull herself up.

"We stopped so I can ride with you," Henri answered as he gently helped her sit up. "I'm afraid I tormented poor Hermes with my temper," he admitted.

Danielle shook her head, sweetly placing a kiss on his forehead. "It's over now, and we have the future before us. Don't waste time being angry about things that cannot be changed," she urged.

"So young yet so wise," he murmured, pulling the young woman into his embrace. "I can't lose you, Danielle, I'd become a breathing corpse."

"You won't lose me!" she assured. "Only God can separate us now."

Henri pulled back still keeping hold of her small, strong, precious hands. "Danielle, there is something I must ask you. I wish I could spare us both this, but if I don't ask I can't protect you."

Confusion and fear filled her jade green eyes. "I don't understand," her voice trembled.

"What exactly did Le Pieu do to you, _ma belle femme_? I need to know everything!" he asked, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment to block the tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

"You saw it Henri," Danielle answered.

"Danielle," he spoke tenderly. "How much do you know about customs of the French court?"

"Only what the Baroness and Marguerite prattled on about. It was always gowns, jewels, balls, intrigues. I learned to block most of it out," Danielle answered amused by the absurdity of it all.

Henri's face went pale at her answer, and he struggled not lose his composure. His sweet, innocent Danielle had no idea of what the court or life as a royal truly was. "They are fools! Despite my charming words, Marguerite would have never been my choice even if you and I had never met. France doesn't need such vapid people in power. Danielle, there is far more to being a Princess than that."

"Henri, I know that!" Danielle giggled. "I want to help you make this country as great as we can with God's grace."

"I know," Henri smiled. "I don't have any doubts that you would work as tirelessly for this country as you have for your home." His face turned solemn once more and he prayed for strength to continue. "Danielle, the court has many protocols. I wasn't jesting when I told you that it is a gilded cage. When a prince marries there are certain procedures in place to ensure the marriage is valid, and children will be born. On the wedding night, observers are in the nuptial chamber to ensure the bride and groom consummate their union, and also ensure that the bride is pure." He stopped as his stomach lurched in revulsion.

Danielle's eyes widened in horror and her cheeks flamed with embarrassment. "You mean they watch as…" she couldn't finish the thought. "They have to watch us?" she whispered, feeling tears prick her eyes again.

Henri's heart broke seeing her despair and kissed her face over and over. "Forgive me, Danielle. After all you've gone through I would give anything to spare you this knowledge but I can't!"

"It's not your fault, _Bien-aimé_!" she tried to sooth him. "I knew that by loving you my world would change. I can endure it, I will endure anything to be by your side."

He took her lovely face in his hands once more and let himself drown in her eyes. The sincerity and conviction in them took his breath away. "I know you would," he assured her. "That is why I have to know what happened with Le Pieu. If the ministers find any evidence that you were violated, you would be killed for treason. Nothing I could do or say would stop it. Any slight chance of a child being born that is not within the royal bloodline is dealt with quickly and without mercy."

The full impact of Henri's fears hit Danielle like a bolt of lightning. She knew that there would be people who hated her far more than the Baroness or Marguerite could ever dream of hating her. She also knew that some of them would have more intelligence and power than her stepmother, and devote their lives using it not only to destroy her, but the royal family itself. "Henri, I swear by Almighty God and on the graves of my parents, I am a virgin! The only lips I have ever kissed are yours, the only arms that have ever embraced me in passion are yours. The only man to ever enter my bed will be you. They will find nothing to tear me away from you, and to prove it, have your royal physician examine me as soon as we reach the palace. You mother should be there as well. I won't leave you ever again, and if I have to prove my chastity to the entire nation of France I will do it."


	2. A Step Into A New Future

**AN: Bonjour, Namaste/Salaam. Here we are with chapter 2! As you will come to see our Dear Laurant will be having a bit of a makeover. Why is it that Jaqueline got a tubby goofy suitor, I get that he was the straight man, but Jaqueline deserves so much more.**

 **Translations:**

 **Ma tout-petit- My little one.**

 **Ma seul doux- My sweet one.**

 **Ma petite sour- My little sister.**

 **Ma Femme- My wife.**

 **La Dauphin- The Crown Prince.**

 **La Dauphine de France- The Crown Princess of France.**

 **Ma Grand-mere- My Grandmother.**

 **Ma belle-femme- My beautiful wife.**

 **Bien-amie- My beloved one.**

 **Carcanet- What we would call a choker necklace.**

 **Madame de Comtesse- My Lady the Countess.**

 **Dauphin- Crown Princess.**

* * *

As the carriage approached the palace gates Henri sighed not wanting to wake Danielle who had fallen asleep in his arms. Now, he knew that nothing concerning their marriage could be stopped. Of course, this was only the first battle not the end of the war, but he had complete faith that with Danielle by his side they would be able to do even the unimaginable. As they stopped at the gate, he saw Jaqueline waiting for them with a smile but he also saw worry in her dark eyes as she wrung her hands together. "Danielle, we're home," he said into her delicate ear. "Jaqueline is waiting to see if I did the job properly. She'll probably be vexed with me when we tell her I did nothing," he softly chuckled.

"You came for me," Danielle replied, brushing her lips against his. "That's all you ever have to do."

The door to the carriage opened and as he stepped out Jaqueline de Ghent sank into a curtsy far more graceful than he had ever seen her do before. "Praise God, Your Highness! Is my sister safe?"

"See for yourself, Mademoiselle," Henri replied with a grin as he lifted Danielle from the carriage and gently settling on the ground.

"Danielle!" Jaqueline exclaimed, rushing to embrace her freely. "I've been praying so hard for God and Christ to keep you safe from that terrible monster. What did he do to you?"

"I'm well, _ma tout-petit_!" Danielle soothed, kissing both the girl's cheeks. "Nothing happened to me that your healing hands cannot fix."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" the younger girl sighed. "I only wish I could have done something to stop them from selling you, Danielle. I've been worthless to you these past ten years."

"No!" Danielle answered in a sharp tone, tilting Jacqueline's face up to look into her eyes. "Without you, the ten years in that house would have been nothing less than complete slavery. You always thanked me, you always had a kind word on the worst days, you tended my wounds from the lashings, you cared for me when I was sick, and you snuck into the attic at night to keep me warm in the winters. I thank God every day that my father married Rodmilla, because you, _ma seul doux_ , comforted me when Maurice, Paulette, Louise, and Gustav could not. Now, that I am going to enter into this world of kings I need you more than ever. Promise me you will stay by my side, _ma petite sour_."

"Always, Danielle, I'll never leave you alone," Jaqueline swore, finally able to give the only family she truly respected her open devotion.

"Danielle, we should go in and get your wounds tended to," Henri gently interrupted. "I must also speak to my parents about you, and our marriage."

His words sobered the two young women instantly. Danielle turned her earnest eyes back to Jaqueline's warm dark ones. "Jaqueline, I agreed to a full examination by the Royal Physician attended by the Queen to verify I am a virgin. Could you be there with me? I don't think I could bare it if I am alone with strangers."

Jaqueline's whole body flushed red with shock and horror. "Of course, Danielle. I'd never leave you alone to face that," she whispered so softly only Danielle could hear.

" _Merci ma tout-petite_ ," Danielle whispered back, kissing her cheeks once more.

"Come ladies," Henri chirped happily, hoping to lighten the sisters' somber moods. "The first order of business is to get my bride some food and perhaps a bath."

Danielle had never wasted her time with vanity. Being dirty never bothered her, but now standing in front of her future husband the _Dauphin_ of France about to enter the palace and be declared his fiancée, shame flooded her. "I must really look and smell like a pig this time," she muttered, blinking back tears.

"That's enough of that, _ma femme_ ," Henri ordered. "I'll not have anyone speak against you, including yourself," he grinned, wrapping one arm around Danielle's waist and offering the other for Jaqueline.

The trio moved through the corridors of the palace, Danielle becoming more overwhelmed with her surroundings with each step. Even at the height of its glory, her home fell far short of the grandeur surrounding her. "No wonder the Baroness was never pleased with the manor," she whispered to Jaqueline.

"Nonsense," Jaqueline snapped. "Danielle, my birth father's estate was much smaller and less impressive than our home now. The only reason my mother puffs herself up is because she's a second cousin to a minor branch of the de Bourbon family. Yes, she is of 'noble blood' as she says at least ten times a day, and she married a Baron. What she doesn't say is that my birth-father married her for her dowry, and left double than that in debts. Your father might not have had a title, but his bloodline was far better than my father's, and he had far more wealth than my mother previously had in her entire life! Mother's problem is that she's never satisfied with what she has. Even if Marguerite could have become a queen, they both would have tried to get more."

The more Henri heard the more his anger grew. Not only offended by the de Ghent's horrific treatment of Danielle, he now saw Jaqueline as far from the dull-witted, plain girl everyone supposed her to be. She also had been a pawn and target of her hateful mother and sister. He swore to himself that he would investigate Danielle's heritage, and make sure he placed Jaqueline under his protection until she wanted to wed. "While you ladies gossip about gloomy topics and get some food and rest, I will be with the king and queen arranging the wedding!" he announced with a bright smile. Stopping outside a set of ornately carved, heavy oak doors, surrounded by gleaming white marble, he turned to Danielle and took her into his arms. "By tomorrow, you shall be _la Dauphine de France_ , Danielle. I know it will be very hard on you to adjust, but you will have people who love you to help. For now, just remember that you must let us take care of you as you would take care of us."

"I shall try," she answered in the same way she had consented to go to Amboise with him.

"Then I know you will succeed," he assured, kissing her gently once more. "Now, this is where you will stay until our wedding," he announced opening the doors.

Jaqueline gasped as they entered the glorious apartment. The salon's floor was blanketed in glorious oriental carpets of silk and wool. On the walls, gorgeous tapestries and frescos depicting the beauty of nature, as well as large windows looking out over the lake filled the room with the late afternoon sunshine. The ceilings sparkled with gold gilt and more colorful paintings of nymphs and angels at play. Danielle's eyes filled with tears as she took in the overwhelming beauty of the room. "I've never seen anything like it," she choked out. The luxurious furnishings included exquisitely carved chairs covered in sumptuous green velvet embroidered with gold and silver threads. A large table with a white marble top dominated the space and on it rested a large porcelain vase filled with the most beautiful and fragrant flowers, that perfumed the air. "It's too much," Danielle murmured in a trembling voice. Turning to meet Henri's eyes her heart warmed at the tenderness and empathy she found in their stunning blue depths. "Henri, these rooms are too grand for a simple girl like me. Surely there must be rooms that are more appropriate…" Henri silenced her by placing a finger to her lips.

"These rooms once belonged to _ma grand-mère_ Louise de Savoy, Danielle. I want you to use them not only because I love you and I knew you would love them, but also to show the world that you will be the mother of a king just as she was. I understand that this whole idea is overwhelming to you. Neither of us intended to fall in love with each other, and until Gabriella abandoned me at the altar, I don't think either of us truly believed we could marry." He gathered his trembling bride into his strong embrace and buried his face into the hollow of her neck. "All I ask of you, _ma belle femme_ , is this: that you trust in me, trust in the Queen, trust in Jaqueline, and trust in the Laurents."

Danielle's brow furrowed at her future husband's omission of the King in his list of trusted people, but decided to ignore it for now. "Of course I will, _Bien-aimé_ ," she assured him.

A dazzling smile broke out on the young bridegroom's face. "Good," he laughed. "Now, where is Helene?" he asked. "Helene! Helene, where could you possibly be hiding," he growled impatiently, throwing open yet even grander doors to the bedchamber.

"Your Highness, knows better than to bound around the palace like a raging bull near me," a warm but unmistakably scolding voice replied. Danielle and Jaqueline both turned quickly startled that anyone would speak to the prince like that. A tall woman of indeterminate age and laughing black eyes appeared. She wore the colors of the Dauphin, sky blue and grey, and had his dolphin with the fleurs-de-lis prominently displayed on the gold _carcanet_ around her throat. "Well, why are you behaving like a naughty schoolboy? The night before the masque you told me that the girl you've chosen to marry had cured you of your bad manners," she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Henri blushed at the censure and released Danielle to make a proper apology. "I am sorry, Helene. It's been a long day and my temper has been stretched to limits I didn't know it possessed," he sighed. He kissed both her hands and turned back to the confused young women. "Danielle, Jaqueline, may I present Comtesse de Laurent. She is Marc's aunt, and was my nurse. Now, she runs my entire household, and I am completely convinced that she's kept my head on my shoulders these last nine years," he added, rolling his eyes.

Jaqueline blushed and raised her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry. Danielle stood completely agog at the idea that this beautiful woman could have nursed her prince in infancy. "There, there, my dears, my bark is far worse than my bite," Helene soothed, approaching Danielle. "So you are to be my dear _Dauphine_?" she smiled with delight as she pushed back Danielle's chestnut tresses to reveal her face. "Ah, not only a great beauty, but you possess a keen mind and a pure soul. Everything is revealed in your eyes." she praised.

"Thank you, _Madame de_ _Comtesse_ ," Danielle replied, struggling not to drop to the floor as a servant would.

"To you, _Madame_ _la Dauphine_ , I am your Helene. No more, and no less," the older woman gently commanded, sinking into a deep curtsy. Then she turned to Jaqueline, and embraced her. " _Cherie_ , you are a precious jewel, and once you are revealed to the world you will bring glory and honor to the family that wins your hand."

After a lifetime of insults being told that she was little better than a commoner, Jaqueline felt tears fall from her eyes. Quickly she curtsied as she knew she must to the Comtesse and tried to wipe the wetness away unseen. "My thanks to you, Madame," she whispered.

Helene raised the raven-beauty up and kissed her forehead. "There now, the introductions are over." She turned to the prince who stood by the window with a ridiculous grin on his face. "Out with you now!" she ordered. "Their Majesties are waiting for your presence in the throne room."

"Very well, Helene," Henri complied. He kissed Danielle once more and bowed to Jaqueline. "Ladies, I leave you in the very best of hands. I will return as soon as I can."

Danielle seized him by the hand before he could leave. "Henri, please remember that it will be difficult for them to understand why you are choosing a commoner with nothing to offer France but her love for the _Dauphin_. Our marriage is not only unprecedented for the country, it is unprecedented for the world."

"Don't worry," he replied, squeezing her hand. "Helene, take care of my family please," he added with a wink.

"I always have, Sire," Helene replied, curtsying as he took his leave. "Now then, I think a bath is an order for you _Madame_ _la Dauphine_ , and you Mademoiselle need a nice dish of tea," Helene chirped, sweeping the two girls along in the swish of her silk skirts. The bedchamber with its massive carved bed draped in emerald brocade and cloth-of-gold robbed both Jaqueline and Danielle of speech. Every inch of the room glittered with luxury. Three chambermaids appeared dressed in Henri's livery and curtsied to the three women. "Colette, Renee, Monique, is the bath ready for _Madame_ _la Dauphine_?" Helene asked, her tone carrying a warning that she expected the correct answer.

" _Oui_ , _Madame_ ," Colette answered for the trio. She stood a head shorter than the others, but possessed a striking golden beauty that far eclipsed that of Marguerite de Ghent's, and an air of authority that made her short stature irrelevant. "Two baths have been drawn for _Madame_ _la Dauphine_ one hot the other cold. I was not sure which _Madame_ _la Dauphine_ would prefer."

Danielle flinched at the information that the chambermaids had been ordered to draw not one bath but two! During her ten years of servitude, drawing baths for the baroness and Marguerite had been one of the harshest chores on her long list of responsibilities. Her first lashing at age ten had been the punishment for Marguerite's bathwater being too hot. Another time, the baroness accused her of trying to kill her with a cold bath. A cold, sickening dread filled her body. _'Will I now be working people to the bone, making every moment of their waking hours a misery?'_ she wondered. Turning to address Helene, she pulled her shoulders back the same way she had when she'd challenged Henri on the misfortunes of peasants. "Madame Helene, in the future I wish for only one bath to be drawn for myself, and I am used to cold baths. I am well aware of the work that goes into such tasks, and I would not wish to burden others more than it would be necessary and proper to do."

Helene smiled, and gave a nod of acknowledgement to her new _Dauphine's_ feelings. _'She speaks well, and has a compassionate heart. Still, she has much to learn if she will survive in the court of France'_ the lovely matron thought to herself. She already loved this young maiden, who had so thoroughly entranced the man she loved as dearly as any mother could love a child. Through Danielle, the prince she had nurtured and cared for since the night of his birth had finally shed his loathing of his future. She had given him something no other could, a purpose, the discovery of his beliefs, and a way to articulate them to the world. Yes, _Comtesse de Laurent_ would serve her new mistress with all the zeal and passion with which she served her master, and in the process prepare the shy and wounded Jaqueline de Ghent to become _la Duchesse de Laurent_.

Before she could reply Jaqueline took her sister's hands in hers and led her to the bathtubs. "Danielle, it's ever so-much-easier to draw a bath here than it is at home, and since the ladies have already prepared two you might as well enjoy both," she encouraged with her sweet bird-song voice. "Besides," she continued, smiling at Danielle's timid acceptance, "I must see to your hurts before mother and Marguerite return home from their visit to _la Marquise de Bourbon_. Although knowing mother she'll try to stay for supper," she added, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should leave now to be safe, Jaqueline," Danielle suggested.

"Not until I know that you're cleaned, fed, and rested, Danielle. I swore that I wouldn't leave you to face that physician and the Queen. I have waited years to be your true sister," she said with the most determined voice she'd ever used in her entire life. "When your father told us about you, I was so happy. I knew that God had answered my prayers for a sister that loved me in ways my own did not. Then mother—" she stopped before she could say something imprudent. Years of living with vicious gossips and seeing the destruction they wrought had taught her the art of what not to say. "I'm not leaving yet," she finished simply. "Now, where are you hurt?"

"Le Pieu put me in irons after I tried to run away," Danielle answered, rolling up her sleeves and raising her skirts to show her ankles.

The three _demoiselles_ managed to keep their shock limited to their eyes, but the cool glare of Helene extinguished even that. Jaqueline gave her sister a soft smile. "Well, we've dealt with worse before." She addressed Helene next. " _Madame la Comtesse_ , I shall need two basins of lukewarm water each mixed with a glass of wine if you please."

"Mademoiselle, I and these _demoiselles_ can treat _Madame la Dauphine's_ injuries. We have what is necessary," Helene answered.

Jaqueline stepped in front of the formidable woman and sank down in a curtsy keeping her eyes on the floor. "Madame, for the past ten years I have out of necessity been a friend to my sister in secret. I have always tended to her hurts, and I would like the chance to continue to do so at least until she is married."

"Of course, child, it shall be as you say," Helene assured. Her eyes showing admiration for Jaqueline's demure manner and her loyalty. _'Yes, she will make a fine wife for my nephew,'_ she thought with a happy heart. Instructing the three girls to obey any requests the two ladies made, she excused herself to arrange for a small wardrobe for Danielle.

Jaqueline guided Danielle to a stool covered in a stunning crewel embroidery of a scene of a hunt. "Now, sit," she softly cooed, the way she always did when tending to her older sister. "What shall we take care of first, your ankles or your wrists?"

"They took the shackles off my hands during the day so I could work," Danielle sighed as exhaustion began to settle on her like a heavy boulder. "We should start with my ankles."

Jaqueline motioned for the tallest of the _demoiselles_ to give her the basin, its pink liquid assuring her that her instructions had been followed. "I will also need pine sap, linen bandages, and egg yolks after Mademoiselle has bathed," Jaqueline instructed. "Danielle, I wish I could say it won't hurt this time, but you know it would be a lie."

"At least this time we won't have to worry about the Baroness hearing me yelp," Danielle smirked. Not one to delay the inevitable she sank her feet into the large basin, hissing at the pain.

Jaqueline quickly and methodically wiped the blood and puss around Danielle's ankles. The shackles had nearly taken off all the skin and only years of tending to the horrors her mother regularly dealt Danielle kept Jaqueline from being sick from the sight and smell. "I hope the Prince throws him into the blackest dungeon in France!" she declared. She then motioned for a fresh basin.

"He wanted to," Danielle assured, "but I reminded him he couldn't because that devil hadn't broken a law." She left out the threats of torture and a death sentence so as to not upset or scare her innocent sister.

"Humph!" Jaqueline sniffed. "My guess is after today there will be a law, just like when he convinced the King to compensate the people bound for the Americas."

"Perhaps," Danielle allowed with a radiant smile.

Jaqueline just smiled her usual knowing smile and finished the last of the disinfecting of Danielle's ankles. "Well, that part is over with," she announced. "Now, let's do your wrists and get you bathed." Two more basins were provided and Jaqueline repeated the process. "When the physician comes, don't forget to ask if he has anything for the prevention of gangrene. The shackles were so tight I'm surprised they didn't cut off blood flow."

"I don't think he would have let it come to that. He wanted me alive too badly," Danielle answered, shocked at the bitterness in her voice.

"Still, better safe than sorry," Jaqueline retorted. "Now, cold bath first to get the dirt off and then the hot bath to relax."

"The only time a bath is relaxing is when it is done at the river," Danielle pouted as she let Jaqueline half drag her to the large silver tub.

"Off with your clothes! Jaqueline commanded in a frighteningly accurate impression of her mother's imperious tone.

Danielle burst out laughing pulling her soiled dress and chemise off in one movement. It was then that Renee and Monique both cried out in horror, and crossed themselves before Renee actually fainted. Danielle shocked and humiliated plunged into the cold water submerging herself completely under it. Colette enraged over her underlings' behavior and uncertain of how to handle the situation, turned to Jaqueline desperation written all over her face. Jaqueline indignant at the hysterics of them all reached for the gold pitcher to be used to wash Danielle's hair. Gracefully walking to the basin she knew had fresh water, she poured a small amount into the pitcher, and then approached the unconscious Renee. She poured a tiny stream of water on the girl's face, causing her to bolt up into a sitting position. "She cannot go to our _Dauphin's_ bed," the girl wailed, "she has the skin of a snake!"

Just as Jaqueline was about to defend Danielle, Helene entered the room. A cold fury radiated from her as her black eyes settled on the still prostrate Renee. "Silence!" she commanded. "Colette, take the girls back to their dormitory. I shall attend to their discipline later."

" _Oui,_ Madame," the golden girl answered, herding the two malcontents away.

"Madame, I will attend to my sister myself. I think she would be more comfortable if we were left in privacy," Jaqueline stated, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

"Of course, Mademoiselle. I will be back in a quarter hour with more hot water," Helene assured, knowing the best person to comfort her new _Dauphine_ would be someone she knew and trusted.

Jaqueline returned to the large tub reaching in to lift Danielle above the water. "They're all gone now. Helene will teach those awful girls a lesson," she soothed.

A look of fear painted itself on Danielle's lovely face. "You mean they'll be beaten?"

"I don't think so," Jaqueline shrugged. " _La Comtesse_ probably has many more effective methods than physical violence to make her point."

"It's not like I don't know my scars are hideous, and I've never thought of myself as vain. I don't know why their reaction hurts so much," Danielle sniffled, wiping away more tears.

"Why does it hurt me when mother and Marguerite call me fat?" Jaqueline replied, reaching for a large cake of soap scented with rose petals. "It hurts because it's cruel, true or not."

"You are not fat, Jaqueline," Danielle objected, kissing the younger girl's free hand. "If the Baroness would stop trying to dress you in Marguerite's hand-me-downs she'd see your figure is as lovely as hers."

"Mother can't be bothered to spend anything on me. Frankly, I'm glad, otherwise she might have forced me to become some old man's mistress," Jaqueline giggled. "Now, let's get you clean so you can enjoy the pleasures of a hot bath."

"I can manage myself," Danielle objected, reaching for the soap.

"Danielle, you've helped me bathe since the evening I came to the manor. You held me when I had nightmares, helped to educate me, told me I am wonderful when everyone else calls me fat, plain, dull, and stupid. Even if it's only for one afternoon, I want to be the one who takes care of you," she pleaded, placing a kiss on Danielle's soft cheek.


	3. The Mystery of Heritage: Who is Danielle

**AN: Bonjour, I think the first thing I should mention here is that I am not a Catholic. I am writing this story from the 16** **th** **century mindset of a Catholic monarchy. Henri II was an actual person, and extremely devout. While many of his family and people in his intimate circle either embraced, or supported the Reformation, he opposed it. His father Francis I liked debating with the intellectuals of the Reformation and turned a blind eye to his intimates' leanings provided they publically supported his Divine Right. However, while he might have liked a good debate, toward the end of his life he began persecuting so-called heretics to ensure he would get into heaven. I personally do not support, believe, or in any way wish to promote the Catholic faith, so please keep in mind the context of this story. Also, please don't be concerned about the religious upheaval, it's not going to be a part of this tale.**

* * *

 **Translations: le Grand Maitre- The Grand Master. This is the third highest position in the Royal Court.**

 **Dauphin de France- Crown Prince of France**

 **Que Dieu soit avec vous, mon Dauphin- May God be with you, my Crown Prince.**

 **le Comte de La Tour d'Auvergne- The Count of… (Catherine de Medici's maternal Grandfather)**

 **Le Famille de Lancret- The family of Lancret.**

 **âme soeur bien-aimée- Beloved soulmate.**

 **mon fils- My son.**

 **Je t'aime mère- I love you, mother.**

 **ma chère tante- my dear aunt.**

 **Mon chéri- My dear.**

 **Grande-tante-grand- Great Grandaunt.**

 **arrière-grand-mère- Great Grandmother.**

 **Dieu est de mon côté- God is with me.**

* * *

 **AN2: The character of de Montmorency, actually existed. He was the third most powerful man at court until his fall from favor with Francis I. After Henri became king, he recalled Montmorency to court, and eventually his illegitimate daughter Diane de France married de Montmorency's heir.**

* * *

Henri strode through the palace with a determination and confidence that neither the courtiers nor the servants of the palace had ever witnessed. Since his return from captivity in Spain he'd been famous for his surly temper, obstinate refusal to fully participate in court-life, and his detest for his future. The transformation from a boy most considered barely civilized to this man exuding regal authority shocked and confused those who watched his every move. As he approached the throne room Laurent approached with three folios in his arms. "I went to my dear cousin _le_ _Grand Maître de Montmorency_ while you attended to the ladies, and he kindly provided me with all the information about the family de Barbarac, as well as the de Lancrets and the de Ghents. He said that the information would be quite a revelation to you and their Majesties."

"Would this revelation be apocalyptic, or the opposite in nature?" Henri asked with his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Marc shrugged off his prince's distrust, understanding that he had no love for any of the king's favorites and especially none of his advisors. "Just remember that he has been opposed to every match your father has given the most consideration to. He opposed Spain, and he would sooner follow Martin Luther than see a _Dauphin de France_ , marry into a family of merchants. On this you have a powerful ally. Don't reject his hand in friendship only to spite the King."

A faint grin touched Henri's lips as he took the folios out of Marc's arms. "What would I do without you?" he chuckled. "Please, go to the King's late Mother's apartments and make sure all is well with Danielle and Jaqueline. This is something I must do entirely on my own."

" _Que Dieu soit avec vous, mon Dauphin_ ," Laurent murmured, crossing himself. Henri clasped his shoulder and then moved to be announced to his parents.

Queen Marie smiled as she heard her son being announced into the throne room. Seeing him happy and confident for the first time in his young life, healed years of guilt and sorrow in her heart. She had endured the heartache of sending two of her beloved children to Spain as hostages of Charles V, a tragedy for which she blamed both her husband and the Spanish Crown. Her beloved boys returned home irrevocably changed. Her dear little Francis, a very strong and healthy babe, returned to her a weak and sickly young man always in need of quiet and isolation. His early death had nearly sent her to her own grave, and even now she could not end a day without weeping for him. Her Henri had left her a stubborn but cheerful little soul, and returned to her full of anger, resentment, and hate. What horrors her sons had to endure she never discovered, but she felt that Almighty God had finally bestowed his forgiveness on her by giving her son a woman he could be happy with, not as a king, but as a man. She only hoped her husband would see beyond the fabulous dowry the de Medici Pope had promised for his niece, and for once, put his child before his ambition.

Henri approached his mother and bowed. "You're looking well, You Majesty," he complimented, meaning it for the first time in years.

"My dear son," she answered, blinking back tears of joy. "I gather from your countenance that your errand was successful."

"Indeed, God has blessed me, Mother," he assured. "Where is father?"

A profound expression of fear filled her eyes. "The Ambassador from Rome came with an urgent message," her voice trembled.

"Of course, there's an urgent message from Rome, mother. What the Pope wants is to take his family from the Holy See into every reigning house in Christendom," Henri scoffed. "Well, he's not getting there through me! I've got plenty of cousins and bastard brothers the King can sell. I will marry Danielle or a Bourbon will sit on the throne when he is gone."

"Henri!" The Queen cried out in horror. "You cannot mean that."

A flash of guilt appeared on his features and he set the folios down on the large table his father kept when court was not convened for the day. He took his dear mother's still white, still graceful hands and kissed them gently. "It won't happen mother, I'm sorry for saying that."

"You're not entirely wrong, my dear," she admitted. "If your father is so desperate for Catherine's dowry, there are several other grooms who can make that happen. The thought of you marrying into a common merchant family galls me, even if Catherine's grandfather is _le Comte de La Tour d'Auvergne_."

Henri smiled at his mother's polite distain. Even faced with the most dreadful people and situations she remained unfailingly polite. He only hoped that someday he would learn her secret. "According to Laurent, _le_ _Grand Maître de Montmorency_ says there will be some very interesting information in these folios that will help me in my endeavor. I admit I am not usually inclined to follow his advice, but I trust Marc completely. Mother, because of Danielle I now want to be a king. However, I can only be the king I am meant to be if she is by my side as my wife and my Queen."

"I still don't see why you refused to let me greet her when you arrived," the Queen chided.

"Mother, Danielle has been through a hell Dante himself could never dream of," Henry explained softly, his blue eyes darkening with righteous anger. "If she met you in the state I left her in, it would have been a blow to her self-worth. She would never accept pity from anyone, not even me. She only wishes to be loved for herself, not the tragedies she's endured. I intend to see that this court, this nation, the world, knows her for who she is. She is the bravest, most intelligent, most practical, compassionate, faithful, loyal, hardworking woman, I have ever met. Added to all that, she lives each moment purely and passionately with all her strength. I never dreamed a human being could possess such simple purity, or such unshakable conviction to live as they know to be right. If you saw her now you'd see only the physical, and she is so much more than that."

"I find it hard to believe such a woman is flesh and blood and not a Saint," the Queen admitted, completely overwhelmed by the depth of passion and sincerity in her son's voice. Never had she heard a man praise a woman so highly outside of poem and song.

Henri smiled. "She is very human mother, and right now she needs rest more than anything."

Marie embraced her son kissing his cheeks twice. "You have my blessing and my support, Henri. With God's Grace, France will prosper under you both."

The young prince kissed his mother without awkwardness for the first time since he had been sent to Spain. "Thank you, mother. Now, let us see what gifts _le_ _Grand Maître_ has for us within these pages."

For two hours the Queen and Dauphin poured over the records, studiously tracing both Danielle's bloodlines, and her family's acquisitions and losses. _Le Grand Maître_ , proved his message sincere. The information they found not only proved Danielle de Barbarac to be of Noble Blood, but would also re-align France in ways nobody could have foreseen. The queen put down the volume of _Le Famille de Lancret_ , with trembling hands. "Henri, do you know what this means?" she asked completely unable to keep her voice from quivering with terror.

Her son looked up from the volume of _Le Famille de Barbarac_ , and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It means that The King and his mother robbed Danielle's family of their rightful status and heritage, and that she could possibly have more right to the throne than I have myself!" he answered overwhelmed, yet relieved that nothing his father could do or say, and no threat from Rome could stop him from marrying his _âme soeur bien-aimée_. His only worry now hung on how to inform his beautiful bride of the injustices his family had committed against hers.

The Queen's face turned ashen at the blunt assessment of their discoveries, yet could not deny its veracity. "Henri, your father did not change my mother's will to leave the Duchy to my dear sister Renee. The late king did that," she offered weakly, not wanting yet another sin to poison the already tenuous truce between father and son.

Realizing the agony his mother would be feeling at being once more wounded by her husband and late mother-in-law, Henri conceded her point without argument. "I know mother, just as I know you had no choice in marrying father," he sighed. "However, you must admit it was the King's late Mother, and himself who swindled the rightful _Duc de Bourbon_ out of land that should have belonged to Nicole de Lancret and now to her daughter Danielle."

"But, _mon fils_ , how were we to know that Suzanne and Charles had a living child?" Marie cried out as tears began to fall from her faded blue eyes. "Not even _Anne de France_ knew of her existence! Do you imagine if she knew she had a legitimate granddaughter she'd hide it?"

"Of course not, mother," Henri assured, reaching out to embrace her. "Obviously, Nicole de Lancret was taken out of France by her father when he made his unholy alliance. My question is how did she get the name de Lancret, and how did she come to be 'the daughter of a wealthy merchant' as Danielle believes?"

"Perhaps we'll find the answer with the de Ghents," the Queen sighed. "What have you discovered about her father?"

"Mother, as difficult as the history of Danielle's mother is, I'm afraid that her father's will hurt you more. I hate to see you hurt, especially after what I've put you through all these years," Henri confessed.

Although already disheartened about the information they had discovered the illusive Nicole de Lancret, the Queen would not allow her precious son to view himself as a burden to her. "Henri, I want you to listen to me," she instructed, taking his face in her hands so he could not avoid her eyes. "I will not deny that your past recklessness caused me many worries, but they were not about your character, neither were they in any way related to your love for me as a mother. I have always understood why you behaved as you did, and my only burden was that I could not give you what you needed. However, that is not your responsibility! My faith in our Heavenly Father and our Savior has kept me strong throughout every trial and moment of suffering throughout my life and will continue to do so until I draw my last breath. If you want to put away the past, my only wish is to see you, and your chosen bride happy."

" _Je t'aime mère_ ," Henri replied, and for the first time in his life the words didn't swell in his throat or tumble clumsily off his tongue. "It seems _ma chère tante_ Renee has been keeping secrets from us," he began gently, wishing there were some way to be joyful over the good news for Danielle, and spare his mother pain. "It seems your nephew _le Cardinal Luigi d'Este_ fathered a child with one of her Ladies-in-waiting, a Danielle de Barbarac. _Tante_ arranged for the boy's christening after Danielle died in childbirth." His mother's cry of shock cut his heart but he bravely pressed on. "When _tante_ returned to France, she brought Auguste de Barbarac with her and educated him. After he reached his majority he seems to have cut off their ties, or perhaps gone out of his way to hide who he is. That doesn't make any more sense than Nicole de Bourbon, becoming Nicole de Lancret daughter of wealthy merchants."

The devastation that assaulted the Queen caused a painful tightening in her chest and her breaths came out in shallow rapid pants. She sat, as still as a statue while the discoveries of the last two hours pieced themselves together in her mind, forming a tragic tapestry. "I will send for my sister at once!" she declared her voice hollow and rough. "Perhaps, she will have answers to the rest of our questions." She shook her head as if trying to wake up from an incomprehensible dream. "These revelations do explain why my sister is so drawn to that heretic Calvin. To think her own son could defy the sacred vows of The Church, the pain must have been unbearable!"

"I believe de Montmorency may have more information as well," Henri added. Noticing the position of the sun through the small, high windows he frowned. "His Holiness must have sweetened his offer significantly if the meeting has lasted this long," he remarked.

"I'm afraid you may be right, _Mon chéri_. How am I to face Danielle?" she wondered misery filling her eyes. "How can I explain to her that I her own _Grande-tante-grand_ and her own _arrière-grand-mère_ left her to be in servitude to that horrible woman?"

Henri rose from his chair and lifted his mother from her own to take her in his arms. "Do you think she will blame you or _tante_ for this? Mother, her sense of justice wouldn't let her do so. How can she hold you responsible for something that you couldn't even know occurred? Even if _tante_ knew she existed, which we are uncertain of, she would accept that it was her father who cut their ties. My only worry is how she will handle knowing her father cut her off from his own grandmother, and married the Baroness de Ghent."

"Perhaps we should go to her now," the Queen suggested.

"I want to go to her," Henri admitted, releasing her. "However, I'm sure Helene has got her scrubbed, fed, and in bed by now. It's more important to get father's consent and the marriage arrangements done. There's also the question on how to handle the fact that the former Constable's Boubon-Montpensier line hasn't died out as we thought. My dear Bourbon-Vendome cousins won't like hearing that they could lose their seniority in the family."

"But, Henri," the queen gasped, "her Grandfather is a traitor!"

Henri let out a bitter laugh. "Do you really think that Charles would have conspired with the Holy Roman Emperor if father had not betrayed him first? Besides, Anne de France and Suzanne were no traitors. The Constable inherited half of everything through Suzanne. Nicole and her daughter deserved their birthrights, and I will see justice done!"

"Henri, you know very well you might have to fight your father to marry Danielle if he decides the Pope's dowry for Catherine is rich enough," the Queen warned. "Do you really want to fight one of the most powerful families in court at the same time?"

Henri stood before his mother calm with the conviction he'd so often lamented he lacked, filling his entire being. "Mother, _Dieu est de mon côté_. If I have to, I'll fight Satan himself to protect my wife and my people. Father, the Pope's match-making, the Bourbon-Vendome, they are all nothing compared to what Danielle and I will become together."

As the tired, aging Marie stared at her transformed son she couldn't help but mourn the loss of the irresponsible, reckless, child he had once been. He'd accepted his destiny and entered the world of kings. The hairs of her body stood up, and she realized she that had seen him take his first steps toward greatness. Suddenly the tingle of anticipation sang through her blood, and she wanted very much to watch him do the impossible. "After we speak to your father, I am going to properly meet my daughter."


	4. Agendas of the Powers That Be

**AN: Bonjour! Now, we must get into politics, and to do that we must delve into a bit of history. History tells us that after losing the opportunity to rule Milan, Genoa, and Naples, Francis would do absolutely anything to get them back. He drowned France in red ink and failed. Not to mention the bloodshed of thousands of men women and children. He also tried to gain the territory by forcing his son Henri into the marriage bed of Catherine de Medici, who's Uncle Pope Clement, (a crafty politician in his own right) promised the territory in her dowry. He died after the marriage but before the deal was completed. His successor had no intention of keeping that deal because he was allied to The Holy Roman Empire. Now, since our Danielle and Henri, are well into the beginning stages of Happily Ever After, we must add the Italian Flavor to this tale a different way.**

 **AN2: Also, my unending thanks to M. L. Zhang for helping correct my French.**

* * *

 **Translations: Le Grand Maître- The Grand Master.**

 **Sì, Vostra Maestà (Italian)- Yes Your Majesty.**

 **Le Dauphin de France- The Crown Prince of France.**

 **Fils de France- Son of France, (reserved for only the sons, and Grandsons of the reigning monarch).**

 **Infanta (Spanish) Daughter of the King. (Only the daughters of the King of Spain).**

 **Petite-nièce grande- great-niece.**

 **La famille de Lancrét- The de Lancret family.**

 **Bonne Reine de France- Good Queen of France.**

 **Monsieur le Dauphin- My Lord the Dauphin.**

* * *

 _Le Grand Maître_ Anne de Montmorency peered down at the short, large-nosed ambassador from the Holy See of Rome never allowing his face to show his complete contempt for the sniveling toad of a man. In spite of his best efforts, another emotion stirred within his breast. This emotion he detested even more than the Holy Father's ambassador, the emotion of worry. When de Montmorency worried, it meant that his king meant to do something against his advice, and when the king did that de Montmorency entered a very foul mood. Right now, he had to be content while the Italian toad finished his threats cloaked in a sickening amount of groveling.

"Surely, Your Most Christian Majesty, would agree that the Holy Father's blood has been purified by God himself and therefore any of his family would be worthy to join any royal house in Christendom," Silvio Giovani di Mangano, ambassador to the royal court of France kept his voice pleasant and servile as he laid his trap.

He kept his head bowed before the French King, while watching his expression from raised eyes. He was careful not to smirk as fury flashed in King Francis' dark eyes. _'Sì, Vostra Maestà_ , I will not fail my master His Holiness, beware of how you tread,' he thought with carefully controlled venom. It disgusted him that anyone king or commoner dare negotiate on a marriage the Holy Father desired. Silvio lived each day remembering the moment when he met his beloved master outside the Basilica di San Pietro where he at six years old threw himself at the feet of the then Cardinal Giulio de Medici and begged to become his slave. The moment when the Cardinal lifted him from the ground, blessed him, and said 'Not my slave, my son, you will be my right hand with kings.' Now, standing before the King of France, Silvio could not let his beloved master down. Catherine de Medici would marry _Le Dauphin de France_.

The King sat growing more irritated at the Italian's attempt to imply that he would dishonor His Holiness, and accept the marriage offer as an act of contrition. He wanted the de Medici dowry, which would now include his beloved Milan, Naples, and Genoa, cities he had always regarded as the birthright of himself and his heirs. However, he would not be treated as some errant sinner who needed to prove his devotion to God and Church by capitulating to the marriage of his heir merely to satisfy the Pope's ambitions for his kin. "We humbly acknowledge that whomever the Heavenly Father calls to himself by means of his Grace and the Holy Ghost, to be purified by him. For We also have been called by Him and anointed with holy oil to rule Our kingdom in his name. However, while Almighty God has graciously bestowed this calling upon Us and Our heirs, We are unsure that he has purified the chaste and virtuous blood of His Holiness' niece to the extent that she is now also of Our royal color."

Wary of pushing too far and offending the shrewd monarch outright, Silvio saw the need of a strategic retreat. "Of course, Your Majesty speaks truth and justice in all things. This is why His Holiness would not dare to entrust his most precious and beloved of kin into any other hands than those of your most Christian and beloved son. With your most gracious permission, I shall withdraw now and await your final word."

"We grant Our permission, and once again thank Our Holy Father for the honor he has bestowed on Our son, and Our kingdom in offering the hand of his most virtuous niece as a perspective bride to Our unworthy son," Francis answered, wanting nothing more than for the man to be out of his sight. Thankfully, the ambassador did not tarry and the King found himself quite alone with his most trusted counselor once more. "What say you, Anne," he asked, stressing the proper pronunciation of 'Annay' that prevented any mockery of the unusual name from insult by his dear friend's rivals in court.

The Grand Master of the court stood before his king ready to give the same opinion he'd been offering ever since the Pope had proposed the match. "I am sorry to say that my answer has not changed Your Majesty," he answered in his rough deep voice. "While I acknowledge and accept the role of the Holy Father as the Almighty's representative in his earthly realm, his niece has no place in the royal house of Valois! Our _Dauphin_ cannot possibly share his throne with a daughter of merchants who have purchased every scrap of dignity they possess."

Francis frowned. "Even if that daughter brings with her those Italian cities that are Ours by right of birth?" he asked with a voice of rolling thunder.

Sympathy filled the usually hard and brusque de Montmorency's eyes. "Sire, very few people besides myself know just how deep a wound the Italian Wars have left in your heart. I would give anything to present those cities so unjustly taken from you on a dish of gold. However, I do not believe that the Holy Father will keep his promises. Even if he wishes to do so, he might not have a say in the matter."

"Speak clearly, Anne," commanded the king.

"Your Majesty, you know well that the Holy Father is in ill health and advanced in years, but he is still shifty and shrewd. No doubt, he will first demand that the cities will come into our possession after _le Dauphin_ is properly married and the marriage is consummated. Once that has been achieved, he will insist on waiting until their first child is born, and after that, if the child is not a boy, he will bid us wait until a son is born. On and on it will continue until he finally departs from this world. His successor will no doubt refuse to honor the marriage contract, and the girl will have come to us with common blood in her veins and the clothes on her back!" Montmorency stated bluntly. It hurt him to disillusion his king about regaining a foothold in Italy, but he would not, he could not stand by at watch a de Medici sit on the throne of France.

Francis sighed and although he made it a habit for elegance in all things, he found himself rubbing his eyes in frustration. "You speak well, Anne," he admitted. "Clement is just slippery enough to do exactly as you speak. However, consider this… it could be the only chance we have of getting Italy back? Would it not be a great thing to wipe away the stain of Pavia and make my sons' captivity not in vain?"

"That only God himself can answer, Your Majesty. However, if this is a mirage and the cities don't come with the girl, wouldn't it be shackling your son into a worse prison from which the only escape would be death?" de Montmorency, answered.

"Humph," Francis coughed. "The boy could have as many women he chose for pleasure and happiness."

The Grand Master carefully concealed his displeasure at the king's callous attitude towards his only living son's marriage, but he could not expect better of him. Although the King had great respect and a form of affection for his supportive and intelligent Queen, he could not remain faithful to any woman, and even in his middle age dozens of woman still filed in and out of his chambers. He simply could not understand a temperament like the Dauphin's who could never find pleasure or happiness in that way. "I highly doubt that _Le Dauphin_ would be amiable to such reasoning, should you decide to accept the Holy Father's offer, Your Majesty."

A loud burst of laughter burst forth from Francis' chest. "Anne, the boy would probably threaten to slit my throat now that he's brought that girl from the masque back here. I cannot see how I can sanction his marriage to a servant, but I am willing to hear him out this once. Whoever this bit of muslin is, she's changed him. I can't think of a time I've ever seen the boy care about anything other than defying me. Now, I hear he spends his nights pouring over reports. He wants to build a University with the largest library on the continent where all people can study regardless of station. I've even heard tell he's contacted the Franciscans to start translating their most valuable works into French. He's finally acting like a _Fils de France_! If this girl be the cause, I owe her something. I will give him a chance to prove she is worthy to become his wife."

The worry that had festered in de Montmorency's breast over the last hour began to dissipate. If the Dauphin and the Queen received the information he'd given his young cousin, then nothing could prevent his Dauphin's marriage to the lady of his choice. He only wished that he'd been able to do more for his late friend's daughter, as it was, he dreaded explaining to the poor girl how he came to know what she was and why he had not helped her. "Your Majesty, I believe the Queen and the _Dauphin_ are awaiting you in the throne room to discuss that very subject."

"Let us not tarry any longer, my friend!" Francis encouraged, rising from his seat. "To tell the truth, I'm looking forward to this. I'm curious to see if my son stand his ground this time."

A grin broke out on the Grand Master's stern visage. "I think, Your Majesty, that the dear _Dauphin_ will exceed all expectations."

Francis couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on his old friend's face. He'd come to realize it meant that Montmorency knew he would win. "What do you know that I do not, Anne? You're wearing the same grin when you left me with the bill at that brothel in Genoa, and you only ate and drank!"

"The wine was more expensive than the women, Your Majesty, and I saw none that suited my tastes," Montmorency answered. "Alas, my Gracious King, I fear of the two of us you will be the one surprised by the girl your son has chosen."

Something in Montmorency's tone made Frances stop and his levity vanish. "We repeat, de Montmorency, 'what do you know that We do not?' Despite Our amusement due to _La Infanta_ Gabriella's running away with a cleric, the future of France depends on Our son's marriage. If you have any information about this girl he has chosen, make it known to Us at once!" he demanded.

Anne de Montmorency suppressed a shudder at hearing his dear friend and king use the Royal We in a personal conversation. He sighed deeply and spoke in a soft, pained voice. "Your Majesty, all I can tell you is this… until _Le Dauphin_ came for your permission to rescue the young lady from Le Pieu, I understood that Danielle de Barbarac had entered a convent two years after her father's death."

"You know this girl!" Francis exclaimed in shock.

The Grand Master shook his head. "No, I never had the pleasure of meeting her. I knew her father, my King, and had I known that the Baroness de Ghent was capable of such treachery, I would have torn Europe apart trying to find and protect his precious daughter."

"How do you know this de Barbarac? Baroness de Ghent exposed the girl as a servant at the masque! The child confessed it was the truth!" Francis interrogated.

Unintimidated by his Liege's harsh tone, de Montmorency's mouth set itself in a hard line. "Your Majesty, no doubt remembers that I was ill that night of the masque so I cannot account for what happened. However, I will swear before Almighty God and on the grave of your beloved son the former Dauphin that the poor child has no idea what she really is!"

The Grand Master's words shook the King to his core. "Who is she, Anne?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Anne sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "With your permission, Your Majesty, I wish to explain what I know in the presence of the Queen, and le Dauphin. I fear what I have to say will affect them even more than the truth will affect the country."

"Very well, my friend, let us move on."

The King and the Grand Master entered the throne room without announcement, but Henri bowed to his father properly for the first time since leaving for Spain. "Father, there is much to inform you of."

"So I see," the King replied, as he sat at the table. "Well then, let's begin."

Thanks to the time Henri and Marie had used to gather and present the new information regarding Danielle, the report to the King took very little time. The King sat gravely still not speaking, nor did his normally expressive face give any indications of his thoughts and feelings. Both Henri and the Queen grew more afraid as minutes that seemed to span eternities passed. Finally, avoiding any notice of his wife or his son, he addressed his old friend. "Tell me how you came to know about de Bourbon's heir. How could he keep a living, legitimate child secret from the Crown, and even from his own mother-in-law? TELL ME HOW!" he roared in a rage that caused the queen to tremble and her son to rush to her side.

"Father," he pleaded, trying to keep his voice calm and his tone respectful. "Isn't more important that Danielle is the great-granddaughter of two Princesses of France? Isn't it more important that she's the _petite-nièce grande_ of your wife? Surely, the concealment of Nicole de Lancret can't matter now. She and her father are long dead."

Francis' face flushed scarlet red with rage, and he threw the copy of _La famille de Lancret_ at his aghast son. "How do you know what's important? You've been a nasty, stupid, sullen, selfish boy since the day you were born! I wish to God you had died instead of your dear brothers. They were sons a man could be proud of. You bring me nothing but grief."

"STOP!" the Queen shouted, causing everyone to stare at her in stunned amazement. Tears streamed down her pale face as she trembled, but her eyes flashed fury and grief. "Grand Master Montmorency, Henri, please leave the King and I alone."

Both men said nothing as the bowed formally and took their leave. As the entered the antechamber, Henri turned to his father's most trusted advisor. "I have never heard my mother raise her voice, _Monsieur Le Grand Maître_. Even when the late Queen Mother announced that my brother the late Dauphin de France and I were to leave as hostages in Spain, she never once raised her voice. I confess I feel afraid for her now."

The older man's sharp and narrow eyes did not soften, but held deep compassion for his young prince. "His Majesty, Your Highness' most honored father would never bring harm to the virtuous and adored _Bonne Reine de France_ your mother," he assured.

"Of course not," Henri scoffed with contempt. "He'll just keep flinging his never ending parade of bed companions and that harlot Anne d'Heilly in front of her face!" he spat out.

Montmorency, could not and would not blacken the honor of his sovereign, nor could he deny the truth that the king did indeed flaunt his conquests to the world. "While what Your Highness has said does have merit, you also must acknowledge that whatever his pleasures, the King your father has always treated the Queen with every respect and courtesy due her."

"If you mean he upholds her position as his Consort and maintains every proper protocol to her as a Lady, then yes, I acknowledge that. However, he has given no respect to her as a woman!" Henri growled. "Danielle will be my wife, de Montmorency, and the world will know not only the meaning of true chivalry, but the true meaning of the sacrament of marriage between a man and woman as sanctified by Almighty God."

"I will be by your side to make that happen _Monsieur Le Dauphin_ ," de Montmorency assured. "His Majesty is letting his obsession with the prospect of regaining the Italian territories blind him to the fact that it will be impossible for His Holiness to keep his promises. For the moment, take comfort in the fact that Your Queen and mother is fighting for your cause, and wait."


	5. A Queen's Plea

**Bonjour, One and All! Well, all I can say is how deeply sorry I am that this has taken so long to update! I lost this chapter from my hard-drive! Fortunately, I had printed the rough draft out on paper, so I've finally transcribed it, and edited a bit to make it better. I hate transcribing! Okay without further nonsense, here's the translations. Again a big merci to M.L. Zhang for the French corrections.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **La Roi Chevalier- The King Knight**

 **demoiselle d'honneur- An unmarried Lady-in-Waiting**

 **Dame d'honneur- A married Lady-in-Waiting**

 **Ma chèrie- My sweetheart (feminine form)**

* * *

The King, known throughout the world as _Le Roi Chevalier_ , cursed his son within his heart for the countless scenes he'd instigated in front of his mother. _'The whelp has no courtesy, nor decency of behavior even towards his own mother!'_ he thought with fury burning in his veins. He took a moment to gaze at his wife. His heart stung, seeing the tears drying on her pale cheeks. _'That retched boy! He hasn't even one drop of chivalry in his blood!'_ Francis internally fumed. He sighed, slowly approaching his wife's seat at the table. "There, there, my Dear. Don't upset yourself so greatly. Of course, now that we know who the girl is we will restore her to her proper rank, and we will deal with that Barroness. The child will come to court and remain with you as a _demoiselle d'honneur_ , and then a _Dame d'honneur_ after she marries some nice young man. She will have wealth, prestige, and she will be a peeress of the realm, just below the Princes of the blood. You will see, _ma chèrie_ , all will turn out for the best. Now, you must cheer yourself before you become ill."

The Queen made no answer to her husband. She knew that in his own unique way, he loved her as much as he could. His mother had raised him to believe himself nearly equal to Almighty God. Nature had given him beauty, intelligence, pride, and vanity in copious amounts. She knew him better than he knew himself, and she understood that he honestly didn't wish to hurt anyone. He simply couldn't care enough to let them interfere with his own desires. _'Even at his worst, he's a better man than any other king in Christendom,'_ her heart whispered. She'd loved him all her life, she'd become his bride at fifteen, carried seven children by him, and she'd lost all but two. Henri and Marguerite were the only living proof she had been a good and devoted wife. She knew what history would likely say about her after her death: she had been a quiet, pious, charitable, broodmare. All while her husband had ushered in unbridled pleasure and hedonism with the Renaissance of France. _'Well, they'll be right,'_ she silently acknowledged. However, they'd never write about this day. This very day, **she** would choose the next Queen Consort of France.

Rising from her chair with her customary elegance and grace, she seemed to float across the floor until she knelt before the throne of France. She spoke in a calm, clear, and determined voice. "Your Majesty, your humble maidservant Marie of France requests an audience, and pleads for your mercy and justice!"

Those words caused her husband to choke on his breath. There she knelt, not addressing him as the Queen of France, nor as his lawful wife. She called on him as the lowliest of his subjects. He rushed to her and reached down to help her rise up in her heavy jewel encrusted silks. "Now, now, there's no reason for this, Marie. I give you my word the child will be cared for," he cried out in dismay.

The Queen pulled away, refusing his assistance and remaining on her knees. "My Lord, I beg of you. Hear my cries for mercy and justice!" she repeated, her voice still calm, still warm, but firm.

Francis heard a faint humming in his ears, and his heart pounded as fiercely as if he were in battle. The sight of his wife, a born Princess of France, his queen, kneeling before his empty throne made his blood run cold. Very cautiously, and with great reservation, he stepped up onto the dais and sat on his seat of gilded wood and velvet. "Madame," he answered in a grave and even tone. "What is your plea to Us?"

Marie kept her eyes on her wedding ring, glittering from a beam of sunlight, coming in from the high west window. Every word, every gesture, and every note of her voice had to convince her husband of her willingness to put her life on the line for Henri and Danielle's wedding. He needed performance to convince him of a persons' sincerity whether they were or not. She allowed herself one deep breath to relax her throat and began to speak. "My Lord, will remember that when I was a maid of fifteen, my father, the late King declared I should be wed to you, then the Dauphin. Mere words could never become sufficient to express my joy, for Almighty God seemed to answer those earnest prayers of mine that I had been offering to him since my earliest years. Even though my honored mother, the late Queen Anne objected to our betrothal, I never once gave way to doubt. I knew deep in my soul that Almighty God, in his infinite love, mercy, and wisdom had chosen you to be my husband. Since the day we said our vows, I have done all I could to do to prove myself a loyal, supportive, virtuous wife, and all that a Queen of France should be. I can only throw myself on your infinite mercy and kindness in the face of my failure!" A tear fell from her downcast eyes, hitting carved emerald in the center of her sacred ring, but her voice stayed even.

The King grew pale and his fists clenched. "Madame!" he cried out. "What are these words? How can you speak them? The entire world knows of your superlative virtues. It rightly proclaims you as the most virtuous and righteous of Queens! No king has ever had a purer, more loyal, or better Queen than Us!" he assured with desperation filling his voice, and completely unable to comprehend why the one person he depended on for any sort of goodness within himself could speak like this.

At this, Marie looked up into the flashing, dark eyes of the only man who could ever own her heart. "Oh my King, I thank you for your magnanimous praise. Yet, my conscience will not allow me to accept it as truth. I have borne you seven children: The first two, my beloved little girls, died before they could become women. My son, the former Dauphin, your pride and joy, did not grow into youthful vigor and health. Our little Queen Madeline, proved to be too frail to withstand the harsh climate of Scotland, even bolstered by her passion for her lord the King of Scots. Then my youngest son, little Charles, your _most_ beloved of companions, due to the folly and recklessness of youth left us in death. I have always possessed a weak and sickly constitution, while you, my most loving Lord, are the picture of robust and perfect health. My King, the loss of these five most precious children to early death can only be blamed on myself."

The king shook his head violently at these words, wanting to hear no more. "No! This cannot be so!" he objected. "If there is any reason for the loss of our children then it is because God has turned his attention on Us! In Our youth and hubris, We callously made foolish errors that cost the lives of thousands of Frenchmen, as well as the loss of Our Italian birthright. Because of this, We have been justly reprimanded by The Almighty for Our Arrogance."

For a moment, Marie forgot to breathe. To hear her husband admit to any failing startled her. Kings never admitted being wrong, even if millions died from the consequences of their actions. She felt a tender warmth build up in her breast, but she knew that to let go now would doom Henri and Danielle to a life of misery. "My Lord, I cannot believe such a thing! However, even if it were a terrible truth that would not absolve me from my sins. Of the children I have born you, all those for whom you had a special fondness for are gone. Even our little Marguerite, now stays with our beloved sister the Queen of Navarre, because the sight of her reminds you too much of Madeline. Your only living son and heir is a boy you cannot stand the sight of!" her voice broke slightly on the last sentence and she paused to maintain her composer. "My Lord, night and day my hours are tormented by these facts. I must receive your mercy before my heart shatters beyond repair, and I join my dead children in the tomb. How can I face the judgement of Almighty God, because the only two remaining children that I bore to my husband bring him nothing but misery?"

"Enough of this, Madame! We will hear no more!" Frances pleaded, bolting up from his throne. "We adore Marguerite, but you and I agreed that the summer in Navarre would benefit her, along with the Queen's instruction in manners and music. Yes, it is painful to look into her eyes and see Our white lily Madeline staring back, but time has helped heal that wound. As for Henri, he has always been your son. We will probably never come to terms with him, because he will not forgive Us for Spain, and we cannot understand his rude and sullen ways. In any case, none of the conflict that We have had with any of Our children is your fault!"

The Queen sensing that victory or utter defeat lay within the next moments, played her one final card. "Would, My Lord risk my immortal soul by denying my sin? As you said, Henri has always been my son! If he is selfish, rude, reckless, and bitter, it is because I failed him not only as a mother, but as a Queen of France. How can I face judgement knowing that I could not or did not reach my son's heart? How can I atone for not only giving you a troublesome son, but my people an unworthy King? My Lord, do not leave me to face my condemnation. I shall surely be damned to hell for all eternity! My Lord, I beg of you, save me, and save France!"

Francis stood trembling and pale before his kneeling wife. The thought of this most gracious and Christian of women burning in eternal torment could not even form in his mind. However, he knew that she wouldn't have spoken to him like this if she had any doubt. Gently, he lifted off the floor and kissed her forehead, wiping her tears with his linen handkerchief. "I am yours to command, my Queen," he answered, kissing the palm of her open hand.

A gentle smile spread over Marie's lips. "If you consider me worthy of your great mercy, please meet with Danielle before you agree to a marriage with the Pope's niece. Surely, you have seen how Henri has changed in these last few weeks. He's been going out of his way being more gracious to your ministers, even the reports from: harvest records, tax collection invoices, and even reports about plague outbreaks throughout the country going back for the past five years. Dear Helene tells me that he stays up late at night with a pen and sheets of parchment, writing notes and scribbling sketches. While we awaited the Spanish delegation for the wedding, he locked himself away with Leonardo, and although neither would tell me what they were doing, I know they weren't drinking their sorrows away. She's changed him, Francis!" Marie insisted, squeezing his strong hands. "I realize that her existence means this court will become a firestorm because of the Bourbons, but she could also be a way to heal old wounds and right old wrongs. Besides, if she is restored to all she is entitled to, she could bring our country a greater dowry and more political power than Catherine."

"The child cannot bring Us Italy, Francis countered with a frown. He paused, breathing a deep sigh. "My dear, I do not deny that this girl has had a profound effect on the boy. I also want her to stay near him. However, choosing the next Queen of France cannot be just a simple matter of love. Even a vast fortune and a realignment of the house of Bourbon cannot equal retaking Italy!" he countered.

"My beloved," Marie soothed, kissing his cheek. "I want Italy just as badly as you! I want it so much it sings in my blood. I want it to avenge your capture, and my broken sons. I want it more than my heart to beat, or my lungs to breath. However, we cannot trust the Holy Father to keep his word, and deep inside your heart you know this."

Francis shook his head and released his wife's hands. "I can't give up just yet, but I will meet this girl and give her the chance to prove to me that she is worthy of becoming Queen of France. That is all I can promise you, my Queen."

Marie felt her heartbeat slowly start to return to its normal rhythm, and gave her husband a reassuring smile. "I would never ask you for anything you cannot give."


	6. A New Foe, A New Mother!

**AN. Bonjour, I usually like to double-check my French before submitting, but I'm an impatient wench and I couldn't wait. Apologies to M.L. Zhang because you are so generous.**

 **Now, time for a bit of history... I'm mixing in people who actually existed with fantasy characters much the same way that the film did. One person, who existed in history, (and who hated Henri II and Diane de Poitiers) was Anne d'Heilly! Believe me, she makes Marguerite and the Baroness look like teeny, cute kittens. She was Francis I's "official Mistress. This was an actual respected position in the French Court. Although she was by no means the only woman (other than the Queen) to share Francis' bed, she was a gold digger of the highest order, and Francis pretty much gave her anything she wanted. The only thing she couldn't do was make policy. (Which was a very good thing). She very nearly put Francis' youngest son Charles in a position to be able to take the crown from Henri (with Francis' full support) after Francis died. Charles however, was too stupid to appreciate the fact that if you roll around in a corpse's sheets you will get sick and die as well.**

 **Anne will now be introduced for nefarious going's on. Oh, and the motto bestowed upon her in this story was her actual motto. Two things Anne wasn't was stupid or ugly.**

 **Another person who did exist was Chancellor Duprat. Another of Henri's hated people and an ally of Anne d'Heilly.**

 **As you can see I'm copying scriptures from an old King James version I have. It's the wrong century and it's unlikely Henri would have quoted anything other than Latin (although he owned a French Bible gifted to him from his aunt) but I have to use what's available. The all CAPS portions is how the text is written, and I don't want to mess with it. Although I find it silly to print it like that. I just want you to know Henri isn't screaming.**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **dans le secret: in the secret.**

 **Monsieur le Grand Maitre: My Lord the Grand Master.**

 **Monsieur: My Lord.**

 **mon Dauphin: My Crown Prince.**

 **Monsieur le petite-Dauphin: My Lord, the little Dauphin.**

 **Monsieur le Dauphin: My Lord the Crown Prince.**

 **La Bonne Reine: The Good Queen.**

 **Ma bein-aimee Reine: My beloved Queen.**

 **ma Cherie enfant: My dear child.**

 **Fille de France: Daughter of France.**

* * *

Henri paced in the large anteroom, which had now filled up with courtiers and ministers eager for a word with the King. The Grand Master eyed several of the intruders with his sharp glare. His hatred flared every time his eyes settled on Duprat, the Chancellor and Chief Secretary to the King, who answered with his own burning glare. "It's not like the King to speak to Her Majesty, _dans le secret_. What say you, _Monsieur_ _le Grand Maître_?" Duprat questioned.

Henri, knowing the rivalry that festered between the two men and loathing Duprat above all the other men at court, decided to end this round before it began. "To speculate on the reason for a husband and wife's private audience is indecorous. To speculate on a private conversation between the King and the Queen of France, could be considered treasonous, _Monsieur_ ," he warned. His dark blue eyes glittering dangerously in the late afternoon light.

Duprat immediately bowed. "My apologies, _mon Dauphin_. I meant no disrespect."

Henri ignored the apology and stood in the farthest corner from the group. He crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes, resting his head on the paneled wall. His thoughts turned to his precious Danielle in an effort to distract himself from the sounds and smells of the people surrounding him. Those who did wash regularly doused themselves with stinking cosmetics and tonics of vanity. Those who did not, wreaked of filth and expensive scents. How he wanted to be back at the river with Leonardo and his bride. He contented himself by filling his mind with images of her sleeping on fine linen sheets, scented with lavender in his Grandmother's apartments. Soon he would be where he belonged, wrapped safely in her arms.

His peaceful thoughts were shattered by the entrance of his father's mistress, the beautiful, and vicious Anne d'Heilly. " _Monsieur le petite-Dauphin_ ," she purred. "Restlessness is always a challenge for a young man of your age, but your constant disappearing has put a great strain on His Majesty. You'd to well to remember the Commandment, _**'Honor thy father.'**_ For if a Prince cannot follow the Commandments, how can he command the obedience and honor from the people he rules when he becomes king?"

The room hushed, its occupants shocked by the 'Favorite's' audacity to speak to the Dauphin of France in such a manner. The Grand Master charged forward, eager to put the upstart back in her place, but Henri raised his hand to stop him. Slowly he approached the siren whose beauty and vitriol spread chaos and poison in the court of France. "Madame, you use of logic astounds me," he spoke softly with a tone of awe in his words. "Truly, the motto His Majesty bestowed upon you is amazing."

Anne gazed at the young Dauphin through wary eyes. She'd endured his insults since his return from Spain, and stoked the antagonism of the King against his son in return. This apparent compliment shocked her to the core, but she couldn't afford to pass up an opportunity to mend fences with him. Her rouged lips turned up in an angelic, inviting smile. "His Majesty proclaiming me, 'The most beauteous of the learned, and the most learned of the beauteous,' is the greatest honor he could ever give me, Your Highness. Every day, I strive to live up to it."

Henri returned the smile and let his gaze move from her head to her toes, lingering so she would feel his attention. Inside his stomach twisted with revulsion. Her white-blond hair, curled, teased, and braided in the latest fashions, with the jewels his father showered upon her woven within the soft tresses. Her pale skin made even whiter by thin layers of cosmetics, the spots of rouge to make her cheeks flush like a maiden's unused to the stares of men. Her flashing blue eyes, so cold and haughty, filled with an ocean of greed and envy. Her perfectly shaped small mouth with plump lips, colored so red they looked coated in fresh blood from a kill. Her body called to mind Botticelli's _Birth of Venus_ , with firm, high breasts, a slender waist, generous hips, and long elegant legs, hidden under her bright silk skirts. How he loathed her, this deadly harpy clothed in the garb of a lovely swan.

"A better motto couldn't have been devised by any man less brilliant than our King," he flattered, the words tasting like bile on his tongue. "That is why I ask you for the answer to a problem which puzzles me exceedingly," he continued, furrowing his brow as if in deep confusion.

"I am always at your service, My Lord. For the whole world knows I serve my country with all of my very being," she answered, with her eyes demurely lowered.

Henri allowed himself to grin. "Indeed it does, Madame. My quandary is this… As you rightly said, a person who does follow the Commandments cannot expect loyalty and honor from those they rule. However, I ask you, how can a woman who violates the Commandments, _**'Thou shalt not commit adultery.'**_ And _**'Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house, thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor any thing that is thy neighbor's.'**_ Possibly be worthy of a place of loyalty, obedience, or honor in the King's house? You condemn me, your _Dauphin_ for breaking the Commandments. However, Madame, although my relationship with the King is far from affectionate, I honor my fellow men. For as our Lord Christ commanded us, _**'THOU SHALT LOVE THE LORD THY GOD WITH ALL THY HEART, AND WITH ALL THY SOUL, AND WITH ALL THY MIND. This is the first and great commandment. And the second is like unto it, THOU SHALT LOVE THY NEIGHBOR AS THYSELF.'**_ These Commandments are the pillars on which our Savior based the true faith, Madame. Without these two, all others are meaningless."

Just as the last word fell from his lips the enormity of his 'question' and his bold rebuke fell upon Anne like the executioner's sword. The small crowd surrounding them stood in breathless anticipation. Never before had anyone dared to insult the King's Favorite with such damning words. Anne stood white with fury, clenching her tiny delicate hands into fists. " _Monsieur le Dauphin_ , I have no answer for you," she replied. Her face a picture of deep remorse for her inability to give what the Prince had requested. Inside she seethed, _'Just you wait you horrid boy. You think that because your father conceded to let you choose a bride, you are powerful enough to call me a whore. We shall see if this angel of yours can survive in a hell of my making.'_

A huge smile bloomed on the young man's face. "Madame, I expected no answer from you."

Just as Anne opened her mouth to respond to his provocation, the Queen entered and all in the room paid her homage. "Henri, we must attend to our pressing business now," she insisted, approaching her son.

"Of course, Mother," he agreed. His glee at having bested his father's chief harlot shining in his eyes.

The Queen turned to her husband's most cherished of companions, and took the girl's hand in her own. "My dear Anne, our King has had many surprises over these last few weeks. Please, ease his burdens in the way only you can."

Anne felt no love or affection for the Queen, but she gracefully curtsied and bowed low with genuine respect for France's beloved _La Bonne Reine_. "I shall do my utmost Madame."

Marie smiled and patted the girl's cheek. "I know you will. Now, go to him and bring him cheer."

After Anne received the King's permission to enter the throne room the atmosphere returned to a state of calm. "Shall we go, Mother?" Henri asked.

"One moment, my son." She turned to the Grand Master. "Monsieur, I wish to see you in my apartments within the next hour."

The older man bowed. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Now, Henri, we shall go," the Queen commanded, taking his strong arm.

As mother and son walked through the glittering halls of the palace, Henri sighed in frustration. "I can't understand how you tolerate that harlot!" he exclaimed.

The Queen patted his arm soothingly. "Hush, she gives your father comfort and good cheer. She is perhaps more materially motivated than some of your father's other companions, but there is no reason to worry yet. In any case, even if Anne were not here there would be someone else. Remember this well, My Son, when a court is at war it is the people who suffer. With the court at peace, your father can attend to the country instead of using all his power to control the nobles."

Henri nodded, and held his mother closer to him. "I hate to see you so ill-used," he murmured.

"My child, I know you're full of righteous indignation for me. You are, as your father often says, 'my son,' but trust me when I say that your father truly does love me," Marie begged.

"Then his love is an evil love," Henri retorted with disgust.

"No!" Marie snapped. "He loves me deeply. He depends on me in ways you cannot see. You are confusing a lack of passion for a lack of love. My son, some men cannot live without the fire of lust. Your father is such a man, without the fires of passion burning in his blood, he cannot function. I have known your father from my first years, and I have always known that I would never spark that fire he so needs, nor would any one women be able to keep it burning. However, when he is afraid, grieving, when the burden of being 'The Knight King of France' gets too heavy for him, with me he can just be Francis. I am the only person in his life that he trusts completely. When you are King, you will understand what that means."

Henri felt his eyes burn at his mother's passionate defense of the father he could neither trust nor forgive. Lust, he'd known it, and yet it never failed to leave him feeling hollow and dirty until he'd known Danielle. Danielle hadn't only set his blood and body ablaze with desire, she'd ignited his heart, his mind, and his imagination. She had awakened him from his self-imposed sleep of apathy, reigniting his dreams of a strong, united France with a happy, prosperous, healthy population. A nation that could become the envy of the entire world through education, and all her people working together to make her glorious. Dreams he'd thought died in the fortresses of Spain where he and his brother languished dishonored and abused as payment for their father's broken promises. He'd shut himself off from people after that. Then came Danielle, who wouldn't accept his façade of a flippant, rebellious man of privilege. She'd uncovered his true self, freeing him from his own mental and emotional prison. He couldn't imagine wanting a woman other than her for anything.

"Mother, you deserve more," he insisted.

Marie smiled gently as they approached the King's Mother's former apartments. "I am content, Henri. Now, you must introduce me to your wife."

Henri smiled, holding the door open for his mother. Laurant immediately rose to bow and greet them. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, you'll be happy to know everything is proceeding wonderfully."

"Oh how wonderful," Marie sighed. "I'll go into the bedchamber and talk with Helene, you both stay out here for now. Henri, it just wouldn't be proper for you to enter her bedchamber before the marriage."

Henri couldn't resist rolling his eyes, but refused to give a reason for one word to be uttered against Danielle's reputation. "Of course, mother, but please tell her I'm here."

"I will," Marie assured.

Marie entered the bedchamber startled to see Helene, and two young women already dipped low to the floors in curtsies. Helene rose first and approached her with a beautiful smile, her black eyes sparkling with joy. " _Ma_ _bien-aimée Reine_ , our Lord and Savior has blessed France with two of the most virtuous maidens I have ever known. May I present Mademoiselle Danielle de Barbarac, and Mademoiselle Jaqueline de Ghent?"

The Queen reached out to the young girl wrapped in a fur-lined, crimson velvet dressing gown with her head bowed low. "Now, _ma cherie enfant_ , you should be in bed." Raising Danielle by her shoulders, Marie wrapped her up in an embrace. As her hands touched Danielle's back, the nervous girl gasped and pulled away. "What is it, Danielle?" Marie cried out in concern.

Danielle sank to her knees with fear. "Forgive me, Your Majesty," she pleaded, trembling while trying to control her tears.

"Your Majesty," the soft, gentle voice of Jaqueline called out. The Queen turned and motioned to the unfamiliar girl to come forward. Jaqueline rose and helped Danielle to her feet. "My sister was lashed by my mother the day before the masque, and then sold to Pierre le Pieu, who put her in irons for trying to run away. She is very sore after her bath, and that's why she pulled away."

The horror of the child's words struck the Queen like lightning. "Come, my dear, into bed with you this moment!" she ordered, gently depositing her great-grandniece back into the soft bed herself. "Helene, send for Doctor Fernel and tell him to be prepared to stay as long as he's needed."

"Right away, Your Majesty," Helene replied, and immediately sent for a Page.

"Please, it really isn't necessary," Danielle pleaded. "I shall be completely well in a few days."

Marie sat on the green velvet coverlet and stroked her soon to be daughter-in-law's hair. "My child, it is very necessary I assure you. I want you to understand this right now. From this moment forward, no matter what may happen, you are safe, and not a single hair on your head will be put out of place without retribution. You are a _Fille de France_ , anyone who lifts a finger against you is guilty of treason!"

Jaqueline let out a gasp of terror, and Danielle immediately reached for her hand. "It will be all right Jaqueline, I swear it on my father's grave."

"The law is the law Danielle," Jaqueline answered.

Marie realized that in her haste to meet the young woman who shared her blood and who owned her son's heart, she'd entirely ignored the younger girl who looked so pale and afraid. "Child, forgive me," begged the Queen. "In my haste to care for Danielle, I have been unpardonably rude to you."

"Not at all, Your Majesty," Jaqueline stammered, unused to anyone apologizing to her for anything other than Danielle. The idea of the Queen of France apologizing to _her_ of all people frightened her more than her mother and sister being convicted of treason. "I'm only sorry I couldn't stop my mother and my sister from doing this to Danielle."

The Queen smiled tenderly at the two girls. "It seems that I cannot rely on anyone to tell me this story in any sort of order!" she laughed, trying to alleviate the tension of the young women. "Why don't you both start at the beginning and then we will move on from there. However, I should mention that Henri is in the sitting room with dear Marc, before I forget. So much has happened today, that my mind is leaping around like a baby frog."

Danielle and Jaqueline carefully told their story to the Queen, omitting nothing, but emphasizing being each other's comfort over the last ten years. "So you see, Your Majesty, this is how we have gotten to this point. I realize that a Prince loving and marrying a commoner is unthinkable, but I swear to you I will give my entire being up for the good of France. I will do anything for Henri to make him happy and help him achieve the greatness inside of him."

Marie took both girls carefully in her arms and kissed them. "My children, I promise you both you will never have to suffer again. I won't allow it!"


	7. Proving Honor

**AN: Bonjour, Saalam/Namaste, Hello, and good afternoon, Everyone! I know it's been a while and I apologize for that. I don't usually do 'warnings' because apart from some thematic elements I always try to keep my stories appropriate for children over ten years old. However, in this chapter there will be a gynecological exam and although it's not graphic at all I don't think kids will have much fun with it. Also, I would ask that everyone keep in mind that although I do love the Fairy Tale whimsy of 'Ever After,' I'm trying to keep as true to the culture of 16th century France and the courts of Francis I, and Henri II as possible. This includes real people and events from their lives. As such, Henri's revelation in this chapter might seem to be OOC for Our beloved Movie Prince. I only ask that you stick with me until everything is explained in upcoming chapters. If you still don't like it, let me know. I enjoy constructive advice.**

 **AN2: Jean Fernel was one of the greatest physician in Europe during the 16th Century and he served both Francis I and Henri II. He came up with the term Physiology. A truly remarkable scientist and humanitarian.**

* * *

 **Translations: The titles are the same I've been using.**

 **ma belle petite Papillion: My beautiful little butterfly.**

 **Merci, Médecin: Thank you, Doctor.**

* * *

Jean Fernel entered the palace with a tight feeling of worry in his chest. When the royal messenger arrived at his modest clinic where he treated the poor and conducted most of his research, he immediately delegated the work left to his students and fellow doctors and rode with all speed to the palace. His brow furrowed as Captain Laurent approached him. "Thank you, so much for arriving so quickly, Doctor Fernel."

"Captain, I must say I am surprised to see you," Fernel greeted. "The messenger led me to believe there has been a terrible emergency."

Marc shook his head and hastened to reassure the greatest doctor in France. "Not at all, Doctor, but a situation has come up of extreme delicacy and your expertise is needed."

Fernel nodded his head in understanding. "Very well then, Captain, please lead the way."

Marc escorted the revered physician to the anteroom of the soon-to-be Dauphine's apartments where he saw Leonardo had joined his Prince and the _Comtesse_. "You're Highness, _Comtesse_ , Leonardo, Doctor Fernel has arrived," he announced.

Fernel immediately bowed to the Prince. "I am honored to be of service, Your Highness."

"Doctor, thank you for coming," Henri replied with great dignity. "The _Comtesse_ de Laurant will show you to your patient, but first it is vital that I make clear the gravity of the situation." He turned to Leonardo, Helene, and Marc. "My dearest friends, would you please give me a few moments privately with the good Doctor?"

"Of course, Your Highness," the _Comtesse_ answered and curtsied, while the gentlemen bowed and all took their leave.

"Doctor, the patient you're about to see is the young lady whom I have chosen to be my wife," Henri announced. "Unfortunately, she was recently held against her will by a man of the blackest character. He mistreated her in many ways, including keeping her in irons after she attempted to escape his clutches. However, she has assured me that she was not violated. Although I trust her word as my law, I will need you to provide a sworn statement to the fact, and to do that of course, you must examine her."

Jean Fernel had spent decades both in the depths of the slums of Paris ministering to the desperate, and in the glittering courts of the nobility treating the most illustrious of the nobles. He had thought he had seen and heard almost anything human nature could throw in his path, but this astounded him as nothing had in years. "Of course, Your Highness, I will do anything I can for the young lady," he answered, trying to remain calm and professional. "Your Highness, I do not mean to cast doubt on your lady's honesty, but if as you say the man who held her hostage is of a particularly vicious mien, he might have drugged her unawares. What should I do if my examination does not match her story?"

Fernel watched as the Prince's eyes darkened and his face went pale. For a moment a cold fear settled in his gut that he might have gone too far with the young man, but when the Prince answered his voice was full of tender concern. "If that be the case," Henri sighed, "then Almighty God will grant me heavenly wisdom so that I may protect my wife. However, you must assure me that you will take that secret to your grave."

The doctor bowed again to his Prince and hastened to assure him. "I will do everything possible to attend to the young lady, and protect her reputation, _Monsieur le Dauphin_."

Henri let out a breath he'd unknowingly held in. "Please, be very gentle to her. I'm afraid she's endured many adversities both physical and of the soul. She is a pure and modest women. This will not be easy for her." His voice quivered with worry and reluctance to allow his love to go through more hardship.

Fernel offered a warm, paternal smile to the distraught younger man. "I can swear to you, that my examination of the lady's chastity will not cause her even a moment's pain. Sadly, such things are always uncomfortable emotionally to a young woman, but I do all I can to put every one of my patients at ease. As to any other injuries my patient may have suffered, I cannot promise completely pain free treatment. However, I can promise that every effort I can make to spare her discomfort will be made."

"I thank you with all my heart, doctor!" Henri gushed in relief. "I'd give anything to spare her this, but knowing you understand my feelings makes the burden much lighter."

Fernel chuckled at the young lover's enthusiasm. "I was young once myself, Your Highness."

Henri laughed, feeling some of the strain melt out of his body. "If you'll excuse me a moment, doctor, I will bring the _Comtesse_ in so she may lead you to your patient." He turned and quickly went fetch his most trusted nurse.

Jean carefully turned over the information the Dauphin had given him over in his mind. Obviously the young woman in question could not be the _Infanta_ of Spain. Although he tended to the most elite of the royal court, he tried to remain out of the realm of intrigues and gossip. He knew that the young Dauphin did not have a mistress, and he never visited houses of pleasure. He couldn't remember any talk of him favoring any daughter of the nobility. He could only hope that the girl (whoever or whatever she may be) still retained her chastity. If she had lied to the Henri, he would not say she remained pure. He wouldn't expose the child, but he couldn't tell a lie not even for the Dauphin of France.

Henri re-entered the room followed by the _Comtesse_ , Laurant, and Leonardo. Helene gestured toward the door to the bedchamber and gave Fernel a warm smile. "This way, my dear Doctor, _Madame la Dauphine_ awaits."

"I follow your gracious lead, _Madame la Comtesse_ ," Fernel replied as she opened the door to him.

After the _Comtesse_ and the doctor left, Henri dropped onto the nearest bench and covered his face with his hands. "I wish to God this day would end," he moaned.

Leonardo chuckled, patting the young man's back. "Buck up, young Prince, the more arduous the struggle the sweeter the reward."

Marc sat on the other side of Henri and agreed. "Indeed, our genius friend is right, _mon Dauphin_. Doing things this way ensures any enemies cannot claim your marriage is invalid, and protects our _Mademoiselle_. Only Almighty God will have any authority over your marriage then."

"In Thomas Moore's _Utopia_ perhaps," Henri frowned. "The worst is yet to come."

Leonardo shook his head. "My boy, once your esteemed father meets Danielle he will approve of her. Faults he may have, but a lack of intelligence is not one of them."

Henri sighed. "If only he was the biggest obstacle in this, your words would reassure me, dear friend."

Leonardo's white eyebrows raised to the edge of his cap. "What then?"

A look of despair mixed with the most tender love filled Henri's midnight-blue eyes. "I still have to tell Danielle about _ma belle petite Papillion_ , the only thing that has ever belonged to me alone. I only pray Danielle can forgive me."

The old man's features twisted comically in confusion. "Captain, could you please translate once more?"

Laurant's face turned ashen and he unconsciously stroked his goatee. " _Mon Dauphin_ is referring to Marianne-Therese de Valois, his little daughter."

The old man's face went grey and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Alright, boy, you had better start from the beginning."

The Comtesse led Fernel to the bed keeping a warm and reassuring smile on her face. "Your Majesty, _Madame la Dauphine_ , Mademoiselle de Ghent, Doctor Fernel has arrived."

"Thank Goodness you've managed to get here so quickly, my dear Jean!" The Queen exclaimed as he bowed. Turning to Danielle she squeezed her hand and reassured her once more. "My darling, this gentleman is the greatest physician in the country, and one of the kindest men in all of Europe."

Jean bowed to Danielle and laughed at his queen's description. "As always our Queen's graciousness makes her praise effusive. I assure you, _Madame la Dauphine_ , I am here to serve. Is there anything you would like me to do first for you?"

Danielle pulled herself up straight and met the middle-aged physicians, kind and sharply intelligent dark eyes. "I am honored to meet you, Doctor. I tried to convince our beloved Queen that my injuries are not serious enough to warrant your esteemed skills, but I wish to set her mind at ease. I have complete trust in my sister Mademoiselle de Ghent's healing hands, but if you could examine me for any injury that is **beyond cure** , I would greatly appreciate your skills."

The embarrassment and strain in the young woman's green eyes touched Jean deeply. She knew what would happen if he found evidence contrary to what she had told her intended. A protective instinct welled up in his chest, and he found himself wanting to spare her the humiliation she sought. "Of course, I am willing to do whatever is required, _Madame la Dauphine_. Where do you wish to begin?"

Danielle grabbed Jaqueline's hand for courage. With a shaky breath she decided her course. "I believe it would be easier if you saw everything at once. Many of my wounds have mostly healed, but they are distributed all over my body."

The Queen grabbed on to the bedpost to keep upright and Helene immediately pushed a chair behind her, helping her sit down. "My child," the Queen spoke in a soft pain filled tone. "Are you certain?"

Danielle felt her cheeks burn hot and knew that they'd turned crimson. "I realize such a display is hardly proper, even for a medical examination, Your Majesty. However, I am at a loss to find another way that the esteemed doctor can make his examination efficiently. I'd rather waste as little time as possible."

Jean motioned to the _Comtesse_ that he would begin. "My dear child, as Job once said, 'we arrive in the world without a stitch on, and we leave in the same way.' There is nothing shameful in showing a doctor whatever part of your body that needs healed."

The Queen relaxed and smiled in encouragement. "Of course, Doctor Fernel is correct. My darling, modesty is a distant memory after giving birth anyway."

Danielle moved slowly out of the bed so she could remove the heavy dressing gown that kept her warm and covered. Jaqueline stood in front of her so that Danielle's back faced the doctor and gently slipped the garment off. "Courage," she whispered as the luxurious fabric fell to the floor.

A terrifying web of scars from a lash and switches covered her creamy skin from her back, down her buttocks, thighs and calves. From the stark red welts of the day before the masque, to the spidery white ridges of beatings long since forgotten, nearly every inch of skin bore the marks brutality, oppression, and a malevolent, implacable hatred.

The Queen's mouth dropped open in horror. Throughout her life she'd seen traitors, heretics, men and women guilty of breaking the laws of God and men tortured and executed. None of those experiences had prepared her for the sight before her eyes. Looking at Danielle, Marie shivered at the evil carved into her flesh. "Who did this to you, _ma fille_?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

"My stepmother, Madame. Although, I'm sure any bruises come from Monsieur Le Pieu and his brutes," Danielle answered as she turned, using her arms to shield her breasts and secret area. The scars continued across her thighs, ending just before her knees.

Doctor Fernel approached the young woman with a reassuring nod of the head. "Why don't you lie down on your stomach so I can look at your back first, _Madame la Dauphine_?" he suggested gently. When she moved into position, he covered her lower body up to her hips with the coverlet. "When did this happen?" he asked casually, keeping his tone warm but professional.

"A little over eight weeks ago, Doctor. The day before the Masque," she answered, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't reacted like the chambermaids or the Queen.

"They are healing quite well," he remarked, as he gently touched the wounds. "They're not hot, and I see no sign of infection. How is the pain?"

Danielle flinched as his cool finger brushed against a particularly sore spot. "It is not unbearable, but certain wounds do still sting like a bee."

Jaqueline shocked everyone, including herself, by interrupting. "Danielle has a greater tolerance for pain then anyone I have ever seen, Doctor. If she says it stings then it's probably more like being shot with a crossbow!"

The Queen quickly crossed herself, and Helene squeezed her hand. Wanting to lighten the mood, the exquisite _Comtesse_ joked. "She will be able to bare fifteen lusty babes without creasing her lovely brow with that strength! Praise be to God, for our Dauphin will never tire her out!"

The whole room erupted into laughter even as Danielle hid her blushing face in the silken pillow under her head. In her heart, the dream of babies always remained the bitterest of sweet wishes. Before Henri, she viewed her marital prospects the way Marguerite did. Her best hope in life remained with the manor and reviving her father's legacy. Now, a husband, children, a family of her own, all lay before her within blissful reach. "Perhaps it will not be God's will for fifteen children," she muttered. "However," she continued shyly, "I would want at least five."

"Before I aid _Madame la Dauphine_ with the birth of your children, perhaps I can aid with the discomfort of your back," Fernel chuckled. "I think my ointment containing myrrh and marshmallow will help immensely."

" _Merci_ , _Médecin_." Danielle murmured.

Because Doctor Fernel operated within the royal court, his ointments and medicines were prepared every day. Colette appeared with a tray of all the ointments, essential oils, and powders that may be required. " _Merci, ma enfant,_ as usual you anticipate me."

Colette blushed at the praise and handed him the jar he needed. "It is only my duty, Monsieur."

"I am very grateful, Colette," Danielle assured the young girl.

"It is my honor, _Madame la Dauphine_ ," Colette whispered, before taking a place where she could be called on if needed, but well out of the way.

Fernel warmed the ointment on his palms and gently rubbed it into the raw healing wounds on Danielle's back. "I am astonished that these wounds haven't become infected due to your circumstances, _Madame la Dauphine_."

"I owe everything to my sister, Doctor. Jaqueline has tended every illness and injury I've had in the past ten years. From the mildest cold, and sprain, to a raging fever and wounds from the lash, she has the gift of healing hands," Danielle asserted with fierce pride for the younger woman holding her hand.

"My compliments, _cher Mademoiselle_ , you have done a fine job. I am certain that you have saved our Dauphine's life many times," Fernel commended after wiping his hands clean. "Who taught you how to tend wounds and sickness?"

Jaqueline blushed red at the praise. "Well… you see…" she stammered, wringing her hands nervously. "I wasn't taught by anyone in particular… I like to take long walks by myself. I enjoy the outdoors, and along my way I would pick flowers and herbs. At the manor, my stepfather had many books on science and medicine that I started to read when Danielle's, 'discipline' began. Occasionally, if our servants had time, I'd ask them to teach me about their home remedies. At times, when I could get away from home, I'd ask our Priest to help me learn more. He introduced me to several of the midwives in town and provided me with some pamphlets written by the Franciscans. I had to learn in order to help my sister, and because I know that eventually my mother will not have the means to pay for a doctor's services."

Fernel bowed to Jaqueline. "Whatever your reasons and however you learned, be assured, _Mademoiselle_ , you are skilled and compassionate. Tis' a pity you were born a girl. If I could, I'd admit you into my own medical classes. Unfortunately, there isn't a doctor in France that wouldn't stick my head on a spike if I even hint at suggesting a female student."

"Not to worry, doctor," Helene interjected with a laugh. "This darling girl will learn far more away from your schools and councils."

"Indeed, _Madame_!" Fernel agreed, his face alit with a beaming smile. "You will be a far better teacher to _Mademoiselle_ de Ghent than I have ever been to any of my students."

The elegant _Cometess_ arched her right eyebrow. "They say the disciple honors the master by surpassing them."

" _Touché, Madame_ ," Fernel, bowed. "Now, my dear Dauphine, you mentioned needing an examination to determine any 'permanent' injury."

Danielle's face turned as white as her luxurious sheets she could feel the blood drain out of her face. "Yes," she whispered. "That is the main reason I agreed to see you."

Jaqueline gripped her sister's hand and kissed her on the cheek. "It's alright, Danielle, I'm right here with you," she assured.

The Queen hurried to Danielle's other side and smoothed back her hair. "My dear, I am so sorry that you must endure this."

Danielle leaned into her future mother-in-law's touch. "I've endured my entire life, Your Majesty. I've endured a motherless infancy, I've endured a childhood of grief and slavery, and I've endured six weeks with Monsieur Le Pieu. During all this time I've endured because I had no other choice. Enduring is what I'm best at. I love Henri more than I thought I could love anyone ever again. I'd endure anything to be his wife."

Marie smiled and kissed her future daughter-in-law's forehead. "You are everything Henri told me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Danielle murmured. Turning back to Fernel she tried to give him a brave smile. "Continue, Doctor. The sooner this is over, the better."

Fernel donned a pair of fine goatskin gloves. " _Madame La Comtesse_ , perhaps you can assist me?"

The _Comtesse_ also put on a pair of goatskin gloves. "Of course, Jean." She stood at the foot of the bed, gazing at the brave but clearly nervous future _Dauphine_ sympathy and compassion, filling her eyes and face. " _Madame La Dauphine_ , first: I need to raise the coverlet to your hips. Second, you must bend your knees as far as you are comfortable. Finally, you must hold your knees out to the sides. If you can't hold your knees out, I will help you. If _Mademoiselle_ de Ghent wouldn't mind perhaps she can assist you on the other side."

"Of course," Jaqueline assured, giving her sister's hand one last hard squeeze.

Queen Marie kept smoothing Danielle's hair, whispering encouragements in her ear. "Henri is so proud of you, and he respects you more than any man I've ever seen respect his intended."

The cool air of the palace caused gooseflesh to cover her legs. To be so exposed in front of others caused her stomach to tighten in terrible knots. Her head spun with the feeling she got whenever Rodmilla offered a crumb of kindness only to drown it in the vinegar of contempt. She bent her legs as the _Comtesse_ instructed, and waited. Jaqueline felt a tear slip down her cheek. She gazed at Danielle's face, outwardly resolved and serene, but she could see the subtle tension around her eyes and mouth. The _Comtesse_ motioned to her to help steady Danielle's leg, and she quickly complied. More tears escaped her dark eyes when Danielle flinched. The Queen kept smoothing Danielle's hair and murmuring soothing words into her ears. Minutes passed that dragged into millennia. Finally, Doctor Fernel looked up and nodded. Everyone in the room let out sighs of relief, while Helene and Jaqueline hurried to cover and warm Danielle.

Danielle trembled with relief as the warm robe draped around her body and she sat propped up on silk covered bolsters and pillows. Once she had composed herself, and felt more comfortable, she raised her head and faced her doctor. "Doctor, are you satisfied that I have told the _Dauphin_ the truth about my virginity?"

A warm fatherly smile graced the older man's face. "I most surely am, _Madame La Dauphine_. I will swear it before the king and any other powers I may be called before to confirm your chastity."


	8. Breaking Free of the Past

**Bonjour! I am so sorry for the wait, but I went out-of-town, got the flu, and lots of doctors appointments. I know so many of you really want Danielle and Henri chapters, but we're not quite there yet. It's important to me to give the most important secondary and original characters real functions to the entire narrative. Also, I am trying extremely hard to stick to the historical and cultural details of the 16th century, while fitting the world of Ever After within that framework. I'm pretty sure you'll be pleased when Danielle and Henri can come together. However, everything going on around them is vital to the building of their future.**

* * *

Queen Marie strode into the anteroom as if she floated on a cloud. She embraced Henri with a wide smile and tears of joy filling her eyes. "She's wonderful, Henri. She's everything you said she is and so much more. I think your father will forget all about His Holiness' mirages when he meets her."

"I'm not worried about that, mother," Henri chuckled. "How did the examination turn out?"

"Perfectly," Marie assured. "She endured it with grace and bravery. Henri, there are some things she would like you to know before your wedding. I'm about to meet de Montmorency in my apartments and instruct him to escort my sister to _Château de Chambord_ when your father decides to move the court. It will give us time to search for more answers and give Danielle time to adjust to these startling revelations."

"The most startling revelation she will have to endure will come from me," Henri sighed, shaking his head. "I should have told her about Marianne-Therese a long time ago. I just didn't want her to think less of me. I didn't want her to think that I was the type of man that just bedded anyone he chose, not caring care how many lives he created or destroyed. She won't understand why my little girl doesn't live with me. Her relationship with her father meant everything to her, and her memories of that love helped her survive the Baroness' hell on earth. She will never forgive me if she believes I could not offer my children that same love."

Leonardo grasped the young Prince's strong, broad shoulders before he could start pacing. "Now, see here, Sire," the old man barked. "You're not giving Danielle enough credit. She is completely aware that she knows nothing about life in the royal court beyond what she has heard at home. What she does know, is the pain that comes from people obsessed with their own ambition. If you tell her the unvarnished truth, she will have nothing to forgive. After all, she was a child when your daughter was born. Just tell her everything exactly as it happened. Don't try to soften it, make it sound better, or more delicate than it was. The only thing that can destroy her trust in you is your secrets, just as her own secrets nearly destroyed your trust in her. You can't demand one set of rules for her, and another for yourself."

The Queen pulled her tortured son into an embrace. "My son, you've asked me time and again how I bear the fact your father has other women for his pleasure. Leonardo has given you the answer. Without truth, there can be nothing else. Not once did your father promise me his fidelity or his passion. He told me the absolute truth, and he kept his promises to give me children, affection, friendship. Your situation is very different, but the need for complete and brutal honesty is the same."

Henri sighed, and kissed his mother's cheek. "I want to tell her before she meets father. When can I see her?"

"Helene has given Danielle hot milk and honey to help her sleep and recover from her examination. I'll make sure you can both meet and talk before supper in my private garden. For now, come with me to meet de Montmorency and we can plan for the fallout of the realignment of the court," Marie gently commanded.

"Yes, mother," Henri agreed. He turned to Laurent with a faint smile. " _Mademoiselle_ de Ghent will need an escort back to her home, Marc. Please see to it, and see that you help her make arrangements to attend my wedding. I want to make sure Danielle has someone to stand with her."

Leonardo chuckled. "We can do better than that, if we put our wits together!"

Henri laughed at the aged genius' childish glee. "Right now, I have three intrigues to wade through in order to be united to my wife in most holy wedlock. If you want still more, you irreverent old man, please leave me out of it!" he demanded with a playful wink.

Leonardo bowed his head low in deference to the young prince. "It shall be as you say, Sire."

Jaqueline quietly entered the antechamber and tried to make herself as unobtrusive as possible. Keeping her head down, she curtseyed to the Queen, and the _Dauphin_. "With your permission, Your Majesty, with your permission, Sire, I must be home before my mother and sister return."

Henri took her small, fragile, white hand and kissed it. "Why do you tremble so, _Mademoiselle_?" he softly inquired with a tender smile. "In my life, I have lost two older sisters whom I could not know, one sister that I did not get to love enough, and now the youngest has been sent away. I thank Almighty God that through my wife I am now blessed with another little sister. Am I so frightening to her?"

It took every ounce of courage in Jaqueline's being to raise her head to meet the eyes of her _Dauphin_. Hot tears pricked at their corners and built up in their lashes. "I do not fear you, Sire. However, I understand what my mother and our family is guilty of better than Danielle. I don't know what my late stepfather had that my mother coveted enough to marry him and move from Paris. Even as a child of six, I could see that she'd married _Monsieur_ de Barbarac because he could raise her higher. Somehow, when he died, she realized he never meant to give her want she wanted, because it belonged to Danielle. My mother doesn't hate without reason, unlike my sister who hates for own pleasure. Everything they did to Danielle they did deliberately, and with a purpose. I am just as guilty as they are, because of my cowardice and silence. Soon, we shall have to face your justice, but I do not fear you. I am not a person who is at ease with anyone, for I am a solitary being."

Henri gently placed his hands on the young girl's shoulders. "There now, it is not as bad as all of that. You are a very brave young lady, and you have nothing to be ashamed of. How could you have spoken up? To whom could you have turned to as a child? You have been a true sister to my wife, and therefore you are also my own. Now, enough of recriminations. Danielle will decide your mother and eldest sister's fate. That is her right. Embrace your new brother, because I can see you desperately need one."

Jaqueline obeyed the tender command. Trembling violently, she managed to force her dry lips to peck her brother-in-law's cheeks four times as custom demanded. Henri drew her into a gentle, but loose embrace in order not to overwhelm the young woman further. As soon as he released, her she sank back into a deep curtsy. "I must go now," she implored in a thin, shaky tone.

Henri sighed and kissed her forehead when she rose. "Laurent, bring _Mademoiselle_ de Ghent home safely. If she is late, tell _La_ _Baroness_ de Ghent that she has been of service to the Queen on a matter that requires the utmost discretion. Make it clear that by royal command, nobody may ask why or how she has served the Queen. I trust your silver tongue can imply a dark retribution if the order is unheeded, but take care to observe every courtesy."

"I understand, Your Highness. If you would come with me _Mademoiselle_ ," Marc, replied, bowing his head toward Jaqueline.

Curtsying for a final time to the Queen and the _Dauphin_ , Jaqueline took her leave on the arm of the Captain…

Helene entered the antechamber and patted Henri's cheek. "She's warm and fast asleep now, Henri. I think she's a bit in shock, and what's happening hasn't really sunk in yet. Remember to be patient with her. She has no idea what being your wife actually means."

Henri's eyes narrowed and his voice came out from his throat frozen and soft. "She doesn't understand the protocol of her new status as the Dauphine of France, but our marriage will be what Almighty God has ordained marriage to be, and what we make of it." The two women shared a glance of bewilderment and concern. This Henri, they did not know. Henri ignored their concern and took his mother's arm. "Come, mother. Let us not keep de Montmorency waiting any longer," he sighed.

Leonardo and Helene both paid their homage as the royal pair left. Once entirely alone, Leonardo turned his dark shrewd eyes on the _Comtesse_. "Alright, _Madame_ , if you would be so kind as to tell me everything that went on in that room I'd be very grateful. I saw what that dreadful woman did to that poor child, and I'm sure that once that interrogation disguised as a medical examination has left that poor child in shock."

"Dear, Leonardo, I think that I'll need your assistance in guiding our new _Dauphine_ into this world. She's a simple girl. I doubt she'll understand or like the display she'll live under and assert to the world for the rest of her life," the ravishing matron sighed.

Leonardo chuckled and sheepishly lowered his eyes. "How graciously, and firmly you have set me back in my place, my dear _Comtesse,_ " he acknowledged. "You're concerns are logical, my lady, but you have known Danielle only a few hours in a state of trauma. I assure you that once she is rested, her strength will return. She has been raised to see only the vulgar display of wealth for evil purposes. She only needs assurance that _she_ is in complete control of what she uses to portray herself and how she displays herself to the world."

"Herein lies a difficult problem for me," Helene answered with a demure smile. "The only clothing I can think of that is appropriate enough for her presentation to His Majesty is the unworn clothing of the late Queen of Scotland that were never sent to her before her death. Apart from their sad history, and the alterations that will need to be made, I know nothing of her taste. Normally, with any other young lady I would just find out what colors would look well on them and attend to the wardrobe myself. However, not only would that be entirely inappropriate for the future Queen of France, but she wouldn't appreciate being handled in such a way. I fear I must beg your assistance Leonardo!"

A mischievous grin lit up his weathered face. "Very well, _Madame La Comtesse_! I will give you what you ask. However, do not think it is your lovely eyes, sweet smiles, and honeyed words that have swayed me. I have been long immune to such wiles."

The _Comtesse_ let out quite an undignified giggle at his statement. "My dearest, Leonardo, a man such as you, or any great artist, could never be immune to anything beautiful or charming!"

Sighing, the elderly man bowed in defeat. "Alas, it is so! Very well, _Madame_ , I am your faithful and obedient servant. Lead me where you will!"

Marc offered to send for a coach to escort Jaqueline home, but she timidly refused. Although the _de Barbarac_ manor sat nearly three miles from the palace, the young lady insisted they walk. After years of walking in the various campaigns of the King's never-ending competition with King Charles V, The Holy Roman Emperor and King of Spain, walking three miles in warm late summer weather posed no hardship. He offered his arm to the young lady and they set forth. As they exited the palace gates, he felt young Jaqueline tense up beside him. "Is everything alright, _Mademoiselle_?" he asked casting his gaze about the courtyard for any sign of the Baroness or the wretched Marguerite de Ghent.

"Forgive me," she stammered. "Seeing Danielle so afraid has left me disturbed. The first time I saw her, she frightened me. She'd been out playing with a young neighbor, and returned covered in mud and straw from the stables. I didn't know girls could run before I saw her fly into her father's arms. She looked like a baby wild animal. I knew my mother would be horrified and enraged that she would have to put up with her. What amazed me the most is that Danielle never even noticed our astonishment. For her, being covered in mud and her hair all a mess was just as wonderful as wearing a fine gown. Even after she lost her father, no matter what we did to her, she always kept her self-assurance. Today, she was vulnerable and unsure of herself. It broke my heart to see it. I find myself reluctant to return home, although I know that I must."

Marc came to a halt under a large oak at the crossroads leading to town and the Manor _de Barbarac_. " _Mademoiselle_ , you must trust in the Queen, the _Dauphin_ , and your sister. They have promised to make sure your future is a safe and rewarding. I realize my Prince is very impulsive and seems to shirk his responsibilities, but underneath his rebelliousness and bravado, he is intensely loyal. Despite his apparent distaste of his future as king, he loves his people and his country. He will keep his word and protect you."

Jaqueline's breath caught in her throat. Suddenly aware how close they stood together, a shiver shot through her entire body. Although she had seen the Captain accompanying the _Dauphin_ numerous times, and even shared an interesting conversation at the _masque_ , she never truly paid attention to his face. Instead, she'd become attracted to his genuine warmth, kindness, and frank demeanor. Now, as his eyes locked on to hers in earnest, a queer tightening sensation gripped her in the lower stomach. All at once, her senses absorbed everything about him. He stood taller than the _Dauphin_ , and his eyes while blue, shined brighter like the sky. Heat rapidly warmed her milk-white skin as her eyes in his broad shoulders and strong arms. How had she not seen the balanced and solid features of his face, or notice the fine golden hairs of neatly trimmed goatee?

The young woman lowered her eyes, trying to compose herself. _'I'm as simple-minded as my mother and my sister have always said!'_ Taking a deep breath, she raised her eyes to look directly into his. " _Monsieur_ , although I am little known at court, I have always paid very close attention to all I see and hear. I don't claim any wit, or intelligence, but I do know that what is seen on the outside rarely contains the truth. I understand the feeling of being trapped. I am grateful to God that the Dauphin has realized his prison he's tried to escape so for long, existed only in his mind. As for my family, their actions are clear treason, and while I never acted with them, I didn't stop it. I trust that the Dauphin and my sister will do all they can to provide for my future. I simply question how I am to atone for my inaction."

In the depths of Jacqueline's large forest-brown eyes Marc found the shadows of suffering, the same shadows in his own eyes. Shadows that spoke of the helplessness of surviving or being spared from harm that came to someone close to them. " _Mademoiselle_ , as a young boy my father and I went with the former _Dauphin_ and Prince Henri when they were exchanged as hostages for the King after the horrific battle of Pavia. My father was sent back to France almost immediately, however I had to watch as my Princes, my friends, were moved again and again; each time to a darker, more squalid fortresses. Until, finally, the Holy Roman Emperor banished every French attendant, tutor, friend. The male peasant servants they sold into slavery for their great Galleons sailing to the New World. The women they threw into brothels." Marc's voice shook and he turned away from the pale trembling maiden. As he forced back tears of agony he continued in a hoarse voice. "I beg of you, _Mademoiselle_ , put the past behind you. As long as you are consumed with it, the less you can be of service to the _Dauphine_ and to France. I won't lie and tell you the anger, the fear, and the pain go away. However, use them as tools for good, so that what happened to you and the _Dauphine_ can never, ever happen again in your lifetime."

Jaqueline reached out her hand and laid in gently on his shoulder. "Thank you, _Monsieur_. I shall do as you say."


	9. A New Perspective

**Bonjour Madams' et Monsieur's, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but it was a bit difficult to finish. However, I pushed through my obstacles and I think it's pretty good, but I'm not sure if I went overboard in the detail. This is the start of Danielle's transforming her view on *what* she is and realizing that she doesn't have to change *who* she is. I know everyone wants Henri/Danielle action and the next chapter I promise TONS!**

 **Translations:**

 **The Countess of Laurant**

 **The Crown Prince**

 **My Collette**

 **The Crown Princess**

 **My Dear (Feminine)**

 **My Lady the Crown Princess**

 **Little Maid of Honor**

 **My Lady the Countess**

 **Enter**

 **Little Antoinette**

 **My Dears**

 **Flower of the Lily**

 **French coins**

 **Princess Madeline of France**

 **My dear Crown Princess**

 **The Beautiful Queen of Scots**

 **The Princess and The Queen of Scots**

 _La Cometess de Laurant_ , sighed at the masses of silks, brocades, velvets, satins, cloth of gold, and cloth of silver all piled in a heap before her. "Well, Leonardo, we certainly have some sorting to do," she chirped. "Collette, Julie, Antoinette, come and let's start culling the awful colors and things we know can't alter for our _Dauphine_. Leonardo, tell me about her personality, what you've observed about her tastes, and what in particular might enhance her beauty."

Leonardo ran his wrinkled and crooked fingers over all the sumptuous fabrics with a sigh of bliss. "Ah, to be young again and prance around in such finery. I tell you, ladies, I was quite dashing in my youth," he assured with a wink and courtly bow.

The three _demoiselles_ blushed and giggled softly at the antics. A toothy grin forced its way on the usually serene _Cometess'_ lovely face. "Tell me, my dear Leonardo, is it true you escaped a debtors' prison in Milan by using your creditors to portray Christ and his Apostles in your _'Last Supper'_ , or is it a wild tale?"

His old hand waved away the suggestion, his eyes glittering and with a mischievous grin etched on his lips. "Now, my dears, I have tens of thousands tales floating around me, but that is one I will neither confirm nor deny."

Collette the eldest of the Chambermaids of the _Dauphin's_ household, discreetly silenced her fellows, and guided them in the sorting. "Madame," she addressed softly with a happy lilting voice. "Perhaps we should discard the cloth of silver and gold, for the present. Although our dear _Dauphine_ should have every right to wear them, there are others with influence with His Majesty who might insight his wrath by suggestions of conceit and haughtiness in her."

Helene knew exactly who Collette meant by 'others.' She referred of course, to Mademoiselle d'Hilly and her group of sycophants. Since the King's favorite could not wear cloth of gold or silver because she had no royal blood in her veins the king placated her with the honor of wearing whichever the Crown Jewels, (excluding the crown of the Queen) and regularly commissioned extravagant pieces that easily outshone any other ladies' at royal courts around Europe. "The Almighty knows how dearly I hold the memories of growing up with my brother, but how he lets himself be ensnared by the greed of that woman I cannot comprehend. You speak wisely, _ma Collette_ , very well, gather it all and store it for later. Julie, Antoinette, what are your thoughts?" she asked the two younger girls.

"Madame, we have only seen _la Dauphine_ only once when she ate her meal before going to sleep," Julie second in age and a pretty red-head answered. "From what I observed she has lovely eyes a deep green color with even deeper blue flecks in them. Reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, and so on will all compliment her creamy complexion and chestnut hair. There is no bad color for her."

The youngest chambermaid Antoinette, a shy mousey girl of eleven, now, added her thoughts. "Madame, why should _la Dauphine_ not wear the colors of our _Dauphin_? She his choice, and what could say that better?" she asked, a slight lisp lightly slurring her words.

Helene gently patted the child's cheek and gave her a warm smile. "A beautiful and romantic idea, _ma cherie_ , and you are very sweet and kind to think of it. However, alas, our Lord the King might think it presumptuous of our _Dauphine_ when he has not given his approval for the wedding."

Antoinette lowered her head demurely. "I did not think of that. I am sorry," she whispered.

"Nay, little one!" Leonardo exclaimed, lifting the child into his arms. "You, my pretty one, have found us the answer of what to do. Our Danielle should not wear His Highnesses Chivalric colors. However, colors come in myriads of shades, and it is this which will make it acceptable for her to wear blue, silver, and gold." After kissing Antoinette's cheeks, he set her down onto her feet. "Madame, I have a plan. All we need is your ingenuity in providing the proper necessities."

"As you say, Leonardo," the _Comtesse_ replied.

The next hour raced by with a relentless pursuit of exquisite perfection, along with indomitable industriousness. Helene and her three hand-picked demoiselles moved in elegant synchronization, arranging and discarding anything Leonardo requested. The elderly genius painstakingly examined each piece of cloth or clothing, rejecting anything his sharp eyes showed to be inferior. Slowly, he settled into an elaborately carved chair covered in a rich yellow brocade. "I have a vision in my eyes, but I don't see a way to make it happen. The day I met Danielle, I tripped over her as I attempted to walk across the river. I was never a good swimmer and the girl not only brought me to safety, but my water shoes as well. The _Dauphin_ draped his purple cloak over her, and for the first time in my life, I saw a truly pure woman. A woman at one with nature in its glory. A woman with the intellect and wisdom glowing through her eyes that reminded me of a great owl. A woman who spoke with righteousness in her heart. There, on that river bank, I saw a sopping wet peasant girl wrapped in purple velvet cape, and I knew I would never see another like her again. I want to see her with shades of blue and pearls, but nothing I see here is simple enough to let her shine through the luxury."

The _Comtess's_ midnight black eyes welled up with bittersweet tears, not only from the beautiful image the great master had created in her mind, but also because she knew she had the very things he sought. However, the aged genius had no idea of what pain he might arouse by using them to complete his vision. "Collette, Julie, come with me! Antoinette, you stay with our Dauphine until she wakes," Helene gently commanded as she swept out of the room with the two eldest girls behind her.

The tall, exceedingly fragile child, curtsied to Leonardo. "If you excuse me, Master Leonardo, I must return to my Mistress' bedchamber now."

"Of course, child. Do not fear, the young _Dauphine_ is very kind," he reassured with a grandfatherly smile.

Antoinette smiled back, bobbed another curtsy, and quietly returned to the bedchamber where her new mistress slept. Moving silently on her tip toes, the child checked on the still sleeping woman ensconced in fine linen and silks. _'She is beautiful. Certainly more so than many of the painted ladies covered in bright colors and so much jewelry that they give me a headache,'_ she thought to herself. _'Still, I can't see her as a queen.'_ She sighed and shook her head. The majority of bandages and poultices had been cleared out of the rooms, so she decided to finish tidying up and polish the mirrors one more time. As she worked she unconsciously hummed one of her favorite hymns, as she became so absorbed in the music, that she didn't notice a silver pitcher on the table and knocked it to the floor as she'd reached up to the mirror.

The crash shocked Danielle awake, and caused Antoinette to cry out in alarm. Danielle used to such commotions quickly leaped out of bed and ran to Antoinette and the pitcher. "Are you hurt?" she exclaimed, immediately raising the child to her feet. She also lifted the heavy silver pitcher and set it gently on the marble table.

"Oh no, _Madame La Dauphine_ ," Antoinette exclaimed, backing up and dropping into a curtsy. "You must never do anything those of us who are here to serve you do!" The young child insisted, heedless of her boldness.

Danielle giggled at Antoinette and arched her right eyebrow up. "Indeed, _petite demoiselle_!" she exclaimed, hiding a smile when the child looked up at her with defiance sparkling in her brown eyes. "Enlighten me, for I am at a loss as to why lifting a pitcher off the floor is beneath anyone."

Antoinette lowered her eyes once more, striving to calm her tendency to raise her voice when she felt passionate about a subject. "It's as you said, yourself, Madame, _'We are the legs you stand on.'_ You cannot think of yourself as one of the common people, or even a daughter of the lower landed class. You are the beloved of my Master the _Dauphin_ , who will be king of France! Believe me that you can do more for 'your legs' from up high than trying to remain with us."

Danielle felt a deep, cold stillness fill her body as the words fell off from the demoiselle's lips. She took a deep breath, licking her lips, she spoke very softly. "What is your name?" she rasped out.

"My name is Antoinette Chabot, my lady," the girl replied with a gentle smile. "I've served my master for the last year, under the direction of _Madame La Comtesse._ She has frequently reminded me that the most valuable skill I can learn is to know when to keep silent. It is a lesson I am not learning well. However, my master says I make him laugh, so I try to learn while keeping the _Dauphin_ amused. He has too many burdens, and his entire household is quietly trying with all its might to help him through them. However, my lady, he has extremely powerful enemies in this court and very few friends. I don't know you, my lady, but I know my master, and if he has chosen you, you are worthy to become my queen. However, you are entering a gilded cage of vultures. If you are friendly with lower servants like me, the ones who hate our Dauphin will disgrace you, not only calling your manners and deportment into question, but label you as completely unfit to be his wife!" Antoinette paused to take a deep breath. "My lady, I truly mean you no disrespect or harm. I want my master to find his heart's joy, and become the greatest king France has ever seen. I wish to live a long life to see his sons and grandsons achieve even greater heights. I know that you are the only person who can help him achieve his greatest potential. When you came as Nicole de Lancret to rescue a servant, my master gathered us all in from the highest to the lowest and told us all about the debate you both shared. As he told the story, I sat entranced thinking, _'finally, my master has begun to think about the good of his position. Perhaps he will realize he can change our world for the better of everyone: royal, nobles, and the common people.'_ My lady, you have brought him back to living. Do not become his weakness by refusing to raise yourself high," she pleaded.

Danielle closed her eyes to block-out the sudden all-consuming fear rising from her stomach to fill her whole body. A tear dripped down her warm cheek and she angrily brushed it away; then she raised her eyes to look directly into the deep brown pair in front of her. "Antoinette," she hoarsely whispered. "Until, eight years of age, I received a man's education in: Latin, Greek, a little Arabic, as well as Italian and Spanish. I learned mathematics, botany, history, philosophy. My father taught me self-defense with both weapons and unarmed. When my father married my stepmother, I can only assume he hoped for her to teach me the womanly arts. However, that didn't happen. A week after my father died, she gave her eldest daughter my room and stuffed me in the attic with a bundle of hey and a quilt. From then on: I learned field work, basic sewing, cooking, and caring for livestock. The only way I could keep up with my father's education, was to read his library in the dying fires. I do not know how to be the woman you say I must become. All am I sure of is that I love the _Dauphin_ with all of my heart and soul. He will be the only man I ever could love, and I would give him anything, even my own life's blood, in order to help him down the road to reach the man he hasn't discovered he is."

A smile lit up Antoinette's face, revealing a slight gap-toothed grin. "Now, I can see you as a Queen, _Madame La Dauphine_ ," she answered. "The only nobles or Royals I've ever heard the absolute truth from are: Her Majesty the Queen, my Master, and _Madame La Comtesse_. If there is no truth, there can be nothing else. Remember this always, My Lady, I am your feet. Whomever you choose to be your Ladies will be your legs. Your heart will belong to my Master and the children of France. Your conscience belongs only to God. Your mind is your own. If you're willing to work hard and learn, there is nothing you cannot accomplish with God's Grace."

Danielle smiled at Antoinette in return. "Thank you, so much, Antoinette." She paused and giggled. "Am I not allowed to even thank my helpers?"

Antoinette burst out in loud laughter. "In the Royal Court a bit of eccentricity a vital trait to survive. This can be yours!"

The icy of riptide of fear that had washed over Danielle receded, leaving her feeling bathed in the golden light of love and faith. "I think that of the people I have met here today, you and I will begin as a firm foundation."

Antoinette rose, and curtsied once more. "I am but one stone in the foundation of your new life here, _Madame La Dauphine_. Take your time. Anyone not born to this court, regardless of their station, is overwhelmed at first. The Ambassador from England still can't keep up."

A soft knock came from one of the many entrances and exits of the bedchamber. Antoinette motioned to her new mistress that she should answer. " _Entrez_ ," Danielle called out, smiling at her own confidence returning.

Collette came in and curtsied before Danielle. " _Madame La Dauphine_ , if you are ready, _Madame La Comtesse_ , has chosen two ensembles for your introduction to the king this evening. She asks that you might come to the wardrobe as soon as you are ready to inspect them for your approval."

"Of course," Danielle answered, stifling a giggle as Antoinette slipped her cold feet into a pair of white satin slippers lined with warm rabbit fur. "I must say _petite Antoinette_ has relieved my anxieties of making mistakes by telling me about the English Ambassador. I am much heartened now that perhaps I shall not make a fool of myself before my Sovereign the King."

Collette sighed at her younger assistant. "My dear, Toni, how many times must I and Madame remind you about gossip and silence?" she scolded tenderly, squeezing the girl's hand.

"It isn't gossip if it's the truth!" Antoinette insisted. "Is it not true that the Ambassador gets lost constantly, and once ended up in our own privy?"

Unable to keep her face from showing the great amusement of that aforementioned day, Collette's lips slightly quirked up. "Did you happen to mention that the poor Ambassador is short-sighted and cannot see beyond his plate and cup at supper?"

Antoinette signed and lowered her eyes to the floor, her cheeks blazing scarlet. "I may have forgotten that," she whispered.

Danielle smiled at the younger women's banter. "Tell me, does the Dauphin like the Ambassador?"

"Oh yes, our master likes him very well!" Antoinette blurted out, once again forgetting that Collette should answer.

Collette took a deep breath and continued. "Despite his short-sightedness, the Ambassador regularly visits our Dauphin to play chess. I believe His Highness considers him an amiable companion."

"I should like to meet him myself," Danielle replied as she rose from her luxurious chair. "I think I should not keep the _Comtesse_ waiting any longer. If you would kindly lead me through this maze, _Mes Chers_ , I think the most difficult part of the day is just beginning."

"Have no worries, _Madame La Dauphine_ , nothing will be done without your approval," Collette reassured, holding the door to the wardrobe open for her.

As she stepped into the wardrobe, Danielle gasped as a golden beam of the setting sun lit the room with the glow of a thousand candles. Two exquisite gowns, one crimson and scarlet embroidered with pure golden threads. The second a sapphire and azure blue silk embroidered with sparkling silver threads and pearls. The awe of such splendor and truly elegant attire took her breath away, leaving her stunned and confused. Leonardo gently spoke in a soft voice to break the silence. "How are you feeling, my child?" he asked, guiding her further into the chamber.

Smiling at seeing her dear friend in the midst of these kind and loving strangers, lifted her spirits higher. It also gave her a true sense of security while separated from Henri. "I am very well, my friend. I can't remember when I felt so rested and at ease. It's been a hard day, however, it feels like a new dawn."

"And so it is, _Madame La Dauphine_ ," Helene answered with a warm smile. "With Leonardo's help, and from what little I've been able to glean about your personality during our short acquaintance, we have gone through a selection of different gowns, and pieced together two outfits for your approval. Take your time, and make sure you feel comfortable, and remember we can change elements that you dislike."

Danielle gnawed on her bottom lip as she gazed and the splendid garments; each so different and yet superlative in every way. "I confess I cannot see myself in such splendor. I believe the only reason I was able to dress in my stepsister's cast off dresses, and my mother's dress, is because I could not resist the company of His Highness. However, the idea of me wearing anything as wonderful as these confounds me. Just this morning I was a slave. I'm still trying to adjust to it all. The only thing that makes me believe it's all real is because His Highness brought me here himself. I've been held in the arms of my Lady the Queen, I've been examined to determine my chastity, and I've had my hurts tended to by my sister. After all of this, the sight of these dresses suddenly fills me with fear. Perhaps if I make a wrong choice, I shall be separated from the man I love, and may be condemned to slavery again."

Leonardo shook his head and offered Danielle his arm. "My dear child," he chided in a gentle, paternal tone. "You must learn to separate what you've been led to believe about status and how to show it, and how to properly dress and act according to your station. These are two very different things. You can no longer think of yourself as Danielle de Barbarac, the servant of the Baroness; nor can you think of yourself as the carefree daughter of a wealthy landowner. You are the future Queen of this country. It is not these mere garments you fear, but losing yourself in them. Forget about that wretched Baroness, and her spiteful daughter! They stole your rightful inheritance to cloak themselves in gaudy garb designed not for their status, but for treachery. You, donned a dress above your, 'supposed' station to save a man's life. You gave the first name that came to your mind when your future king demanded one of you. You never intended to pursue him, nor expected him to pursue you. However, he did just that, and you both fell in love. Greed, coveting, lying, scheming. These things don't originate with having status or wealth. They come from a heart where the seeds are allowed to sprout. Only you can lose what you value most if these seeds grow in your heart. The seeds are in everyone, Queen or slave. A dress doesn't determine virtue, and neither does having power. Free will to choose right or wrong determines these things."

Danielle impulsively threw her arms around the aging master. "Oh, my dear friend, I can almost hear my father's voice in your wise words. Thank you, thank you, again and again, for everything you have done for me since we have met."

Leonardo gently stroked the young woman's hair before letting her go. "That might be the highest praise I've ever received. I only wish I could have met _Monsieur_ de Barbarac myself, but, we have very little time child, so we must proceed with the work of the moment."

Danielle took three halting steps to the dress forms and turned her complete attention to the crimson and scarlet colored gown first. The kirtle and underskirt were a scarlet silk brocade heavily embroidered with _Fleur-de-Lis_ of pure gold thread, glittering like golden dew drops on the petal of a rose. Each symbolic bud of France was safely ensconced in a geometric grid of diamond panes, embroidered in silk scarlet chains. Danielle marveled at the craftsmanship of each stitch on the fine brocade. Secretly, she lusted after the red hues of the dress. Not even the Baroness could wear these shades as they were reserved for the royal family and high church leaders. Others could pay a tax for the privilege, but not even she could swindle up enough _liveres_ to get a small enough piece of fabric for a kerchief. Additionally, her own birthstone the ruby, made her partial to the color. The thought of having the right to wear her favorite color intoxicated her with a pleasure she hadn't felt since her father came home with books for her very own. As she gently fingered the over-sleeves of the darker crimson satin over gown, her eyes slid closed at the cool, slippery, smoothness of the sumptuous fabric. Never in her life had she ever felt something so luxurious against her skin. The moment vanished as quickly as it came. There would be a time to deal with Rodmilla and Marguerite. While that time would come soon, she could not afford to let any seeds of revenge or improper pride blossom in her heart. Justice should be dealt with humility, and with as much mercy as possible. She opened her eyes once more and examined the soft fur turn cuffs, and, the glittering trimmings of gold, and pea sized rubies surrounded by dazzling diamonds. Her hand trembled as she reached out to touch one of the splendid clusters of jewels.

"Where does this dress come from?" Danielle asked in a soft dazed tone. "For surely, it seems a dress for a true Queen, and not of a princess or noblewoman," she added, slowly turning to face the _Comtesse_.

"Ah, _ma Cherie_ , you are quite right. These gowns were originally made here for the former Queen of Scots, our own _Princesse Madeline de France_ ," Helene answered in a faintly mournful tone. Danielle gasped, and darted away from the dress forms. "Please do not be disturbed, _ma Cherie La Dauphine_. _La Belle La Reine de Scots_ , never wore them. She died just before we could send them," the _Comtesse_ tried to reassure the younger woman. "It is important that you look like the future Queen of France, in the way you dress and the way you carry yourself. You must convince the king that you can stand next to any other _Princesse_ on earth and own the position of Henri's wife," Helene emphasized, hoping Danielle would not balk any further at being adorned.

Blinking away the tears gathering in her eyes, Danielle nodded in understanding and slowly moved to inspect her other choice. The shimmering blue gown was no less regal, but a great deal softer in its grandeur. The silk brocade sparkled and glowed with intricate embroideries of lily-of-the-valley. The tiny delicate shining silver leaves protected the buds of pearls the size of plump red currents. The motif spread across the whole front of the underskirt, and ended just below the waist where the bodice of the kirtle faded into bright azure blue silk brocade once more. The over dress, made out of deep ultramarine satin, fell into the fashionable bell shape at court with a small train that wouldn't impede activities such as dancing. The over bodice of ultramarine continued the exquisite lily-of-the-valley pattern and trimmed the raised curved neckline, and over-sleeves, in dew drop sized diamonds and pearls. The under-sleeves matched the kirtle with the embroidered with the pattern of the underskirt. Unlike the exquisite fur over-cuffs on the crimson and scarlet dress. The cover-cuffs were ultramarine satin with silver crosshatch embroidery.

" _Comtesse de Laurant_ , please tell me about the former Queen of Scots. What was she like, how close was she with the Dauphin, and do you think she would approve that a woman of my humble origins should be wearing either of these gowns?" Danielle whispered.

" _Ma Cherie La Dauphine_ , I can tell you that _La Princesse et La Reine de Sots_ , was a great deal like her mother our Queen. She had a sunny disposition despite being consumptive all her life. She did not have a scholarly mind like you, or her siblings, but she had a keen ear for music and languages, and did well in her studies. She spent much of her time in the warmer climes while the court moved around, so she was a prolific writer with beautiful penmanship. She was literate in French, Latin, Greek, and Italian. Like her mother, she wove tapestries and embroidered alter clothes for poorer parishes wherever she lived. When she came to court she earned the pet name of _La Lys Blanc de France_ , by the king and soon everyone used it. She loved beautiful clothes and jewels, but she always remained modest and demure compared to other women of lower status. She was never able to participate fully in the raucous festivities of the court, but she never failed to be amusing and a joy to converse with. About her relationship with the Dauphin, she was a mere babe with Henri, and dear Francois were taken to Spain, and both she and Marguerite were quite frightened when the young Princes returned, having so few memories of them. However, Madeline began to spend all her time with the boys, teaching them how to speak proper French again. When she heard that Henri suffered from terrible nightmares and headaches, she insisted that he come stay with her, away from court to rest and recover. I was appointed chaperone, and I think she truly saved his life. While they stayed with me, he could be himself, and vent his grief and rage without judgement. When they returned to court, everyone claimed I had civilized Henri, but it was really Madeline who just poured out completely unconditional love no matter his blackest moods. Unfortunately, due to their separation in her infancy, they only had a few short years. When His Grace King James the V of Scotland came to court to search for a wife, Madeline fell in love with him quickly. This young, strapping, redheaded young man who loved to wear the color of his beard. Oh, that made the nobles who couldn't wear red angry. He couldn't speak French well, but Madeline learned the Scottish tongue quickly entrancing him completely. A walk with His Grace meant more to her than all the jewels in Christendom. The young king petitioned our king for her hand but Francis refused twice! He knew the Scottish weather would hasten her death, but she would not be deterred. His Grace, loving Madeline more than himself fleetingly considered other candidates the king presented to him. That's when Madeline begged me to intercede for her with her father. All she wanted, she said, was to live however many days Almighty God granted her with the man she loved. Although I knew her health would never handle the Scottish weather, I could not deny her request. Henri and His Grace had bonded over mutual interests in hunting, sports, and jousting. He did have grave concerns over whether James could be faithful to Madeline as he had fathered at least five natural children. However, James swore on his father's grave that he would be as faithful to Madeline as she would be to him. Only then, could Francis give his consent. The wedding was marvelous, and Henri enjoyed beating James in the jousts. However, by the time they arrived in Scotland, Madeline became severely ill. She never fully recovered, but she wrote me to prepare her dresses for the coming spring, the red dress here was for the pleasure of her husband. The blue dress was to alleviate her homesickness, reminding her of her days as _La Belle Lys Blanc de France_. The _Comtesse_ discreetly wiped her eyes with her handkerchief, when she finished speaking.

Danielle also wiped tears from her eyes. "Do you believe she would approve of me?"

Helene smiled and looked her future queen directly in the eyes. "The only thing she wanted more than to marry His Grace was to see Henri happy. I think if she lived now she would get down on her knees in thanks that Henri found you."

Danielle sighed, and asked one more question. "Does Henri truly love blue?"

The entire room filled with laughter and the _Comtesse_ confidently replied. "Indeed, he does!"

Danielle smiled and made her choice. "I'll wear the blue dress."


	10. Of Hope and Despair

**AN: I am so sorry that this took so long! I had a very hard time figuring out the direction I needed this short transition chapter needed to take. Now, that I have a viable plan, updates should be a bit better. But I warn all, my health may gainsay me. I hope you like this interlude, and all to come...**

* * *

 **French Translations (again tell me if I got it wrong):**

 **Non- No**

 **Monsieur- My Lord**

 **Merci- Thanks**

 **La Petite Mademoiselle- The small or little maiden**

 **Mon Dieu- My God**

 **Mon Dieu suave-moi My God save me**

* * *

After seeing Jaqueline safely home, and happily discovering the Baroness and Marguerite would return very late, Marc refused any refreshment and prepared for a walk full of complaintive thought. As he began to walk the gate, Maurice came running after him. " _Monsieur_ , _Monsieur_ de Laurant! I beg a moment of your time, _please_!" the old man begged, winded and holding a large wooden case.

"Maurice, slow down and let me assist you. You'll catch your death if you go on like this!" The younger man cried out, rushing to help the ancient man.

" _Non, Monsieur, non,_ " Maurice huffed, holding the ancient chest in his arms as if he held a newborn babe. "My late Master, I fear, never had a moments' peace since his beloved wife died giving birth to my young Mistress," Muarice choked out, fresh tears pooling in his weathered blue eyes. "On that cursed night he entrusted this chest to me, commanding me to hide it as safely as I could, and if something should ever happen to him I should give it to my young Mistress on the day she married or the day she turned twenty. I don't know what will happen at the palace, I only know that now is the time to give this to her. I just pray that it will end the heartache she's endured for too long."

Laurant lifted the heavy chest securing it under his powerful left arm. "Maurice, I can deliver this to Mademoiselle de Barbarac at the palace myself, or I can escort you there and lighten your burdens. The choice is yours, for I would by no means prevent any person from doing their sworn duty."

" _Merci, Monsieur le Laurant_ , I am indebted to you for helping me fulfill my Master's final wish," Maurice bowed with a grace that belied his age and reflected his former position as a respected steward.

"You have no debt to me Maurice," Marc stated, tipping his plumed orange cap. "Shall we go now, or would you like to sup first?

Tentatively, the once proud and honored servant of a great man fingered his threadbare woolen tunic. Shame infused itself on his wrinkled visage. "If Monsieur will give me a quarter of an hour I will wash and change into appropriate clothing.

"Of course, Maurice. I will wait until you're ready at the gate," Marc replied, with a warm smile.

With impeccable timing Maurice arrived at the gate where Marc waited. "Monsieur, I thank you again for this opportunity," he repeated, bowing once more.

Marc shook his head chuckling softly, saying, "Maurice I have told you—" his words fell away as he examined the man before him in the warm light of the approaching eve.

Where before a worn, old, haggardly man stood with shoulders bent under the burdens and hard labor of a peasant, now stood a confident well-dressed man of quiet dignity and honorable character. His old-fashioned but well maintained jerkin and doublet were both the highest quality linen dyed in shades of brown and indigo. No longer would he carry himself as the Baroness de Ghent's lowly hired man. Now, he would regain his rightful standing as a man of impeccable reputation within the community working for his one true mistress. Although the creases and marks of a hard life in an old body would remain, his self-respect had returned transforming him completely.

Marc smiled brightly making his eyes crinkle with delight. "If it pleases you to thank me, Maurice, I accept with honor."

" _Merci, Monsieur_ ," Maurice replied. The pair took the first step, when Maurice paused. "Perhaps I should saddle two horses. Of course, we have none so grand as those in the king's stables, but I have made sure all of the horses on the manor are sound and intelligent."

Marc raised his hand in objection. "If you forgive me, Maurice, I must decline your generous offer. Saddle a horse for yourself if you wish, but my duties seldom leave me time to enjoy the glories of The Almighty's creation. It is only because _Mademoiselle_ de Ghent's insistence that I thought of walking to begin with. I find I wish more of this tranquility. When I left, Mademoiselle de Barbarac was sleeping and the king does not sup until dark. I believe we have time, and if the Baroness should return unexpectedly two horses might arouse suspicion."

Maurice shook his head, sighing. " _Monsieur, de Laurant,_ I know I could die for saying this, but the Baroness wouldn't notice if the land was completely barren and the animals dead unless she needed some extra coin in her purse. Even then, she wouldn't hesitate to sell off _la petite Mademoiselle_ to some rich lecher with or without the holy sacrament of marriage. She doesn't care where her coin comes from, as if she isn't disturbed while getting it." the old man growled.

A deep loathing seeped into Marc de Laurant's blood as he thought of who Maurice must have meant by _'la petite Mademoiselle'_. However, he strove to keep his composure and kept his tone cool. "I assume you are referring to the youngest Mademoiselle de Ghent."

" _Oui, Monsieur,"_ the old man sighed, the deep lines of his face spoke more eloquently of the years of hardship and suffering he'd endured and seen. "What she did to my young mistress is unforgivable by the laws of Christianity and men, but what she's done to her own blood is defying the very laws of nature! The child has suffered far more than my poor, beloved mistress, for she has known no love her entire sixteen years!"

Marc halted dead in his tracks. His vision blurred and he nearly swooned as if he'd been unseated in a joust. "Excuse me, Maruice," he gasped out. " _Mademoiselle_ Jaqueline in only sixteen years of age?"

Maurice hurried to the younger man, taking the heavy chest out of his arms. " _Monsieur_ ," he exclaimed terror ringing in his high voice. " _Monsieur_ , are you ill?"

" _Mon Dieu_ ," Marc gasped, as he dropped to his knees. "I thought she was eighteen. _Mon Dieu, sauve-moi_! She's just a child."

" _Monsieur_ , I beg of you allow me to go back and bring the horses. You are very ill!" Maurice exclaimed, terror struck by the young soldier's collapse.

At that, Marc regained his senses and rose from the ground. He took a few long, deep breaths of the fresh air. While his color returned and he once again turned his attention to his duty. " _Non, Maurice, non_ ," he replied in a kind and firm voice. "I merely tired after so long a day. We're near the north gate as it is. After I escort you to your mistress, I shall dine early and sleep. Let us continue."

Maurice wanted to argue that the young man must see a physician as soon as possible, but he saw its futility. "As you say, _Monsieur_."

The two men marched at a moderate pace toward the north gate of the palace each silently contemplating the new future dawning. As they drew nearer with each step Marc de Laurant the heir of Lorraine became certain of one thing. He could not fall in love with the quiet and wise Jaqueline de Ghent.


	11. An Eve for Lovers' Confessions

**AN: Bonjour Mes amis! In order to make up for the long-awaited and all too short chapter 11 I got on my muse like a slave driver! As always I strive to blend 16th century accuracy without destroying Ever After world. So, here is our little history lesson before our customary French. In 1538 about five years before Henri met Danielle, give-or-take as I set this in late August 1542. The real Henri II had his first child by a Piedmontese lady named Filippa Duci. Now, this was a huge deal because real Henri II had been receiving a lot of flak for being childless after being married for five years to Catherine de Medici. The child proved it wasn't his fault. (To be fair it wasn't Catherine's either, not entirely anyway) he was at war, it was a fling, but the girl born was acknowledged by her father, her mother wanted to enter a nunnery anyway, so she was raised as a princess by the woman Henri II really loved Diane de Poitiers. Well, adding this bit of history, (with changed names and circumstances) adds more depth to Ever After Henri, and honors history.**

* * *

 **AN2: To forestall any heated comments about the sexual mores portrayed in this story, please remember this is 16th century France and although the Reformation is about to explode both sides agreed that Sodemy was a mortal sin and you were going to hell for it. I do not believe in a lake of fire where Almighty God would torture anyone! However, the laws of man and both churches decreed that if anyone was found guilty of being a Sodomite (homosexual) a red hot spike would be forced into his nether regions until he was dead. I'm also not a person who believes in the death penalty. However, even in Ever After world they would have believed in the laws of the Church and men. So, please no hate here, I'm just working with history. Oh and the doctors are the actual doctors that Henri II used and relied on!**

* * *

 **French Translations:**

 **Ma enfant- literally my girl child.**

 **La Comtesse- The Countess.**

 **Ma Cherie- My dear (feminine) Ma fille- My Daughter.**

 **Non- No.**

 **Madame La Dauphine- My Lady the Crown Princess.**

 **Le Dauphin- The Crown Prince.**

 **Monsieur Le Dauphin- My Lord the Prince.**

 **Mon Amour- My love (masculine).**

 **Quel un tempérament vous avez, mon Coeur- What a temper you have, my heart. Mon Coeur is a French endearment. Basically saying that the man you love is your heart, Or woman, or child, or friend.**

 **Mon Dieu- My God.**

 **Ma Femme- My wife.**

 **Première l'humeur maintenant le mélancolie- First the temper than the melancholy.**

 **la pluie sur un desert- Like the rain in the desert.**

 **Ma Amie, ma femme, ma vie- My Beloved (ancient French) my wife, my life.**

 **Chevalier- Knight.**

 **Soldat- Soldier.**

 **le fils de France- The sons of France.**

 **Dieu soit loué parce qu'il est Miséricordieux- Praise God for he is merciful.**

 **j'ai une fille- I have a daughter.**

 **Ma petite Papillion- my little butterfly.**

 **Maîtresse-en-titre- Official Mistress (in the carnal sense.)**

* * *

Danielle stood in front of the highly-polished silver mirror trembling in fear and awe of her appearance. _'How can this reflection be mine? The woman in this glittering dress of blue, silver, and pearls cannot be me. The shining chestnut hair coiled in a pearl encrusted snood, feels heavier and thicker than my own. Has my skin always glowed as it does now? What is that rich scent mingling with the rose and oils that the Comtesse had so gently massaged into my aching body? Could it be my own natural scent?'_ Years making sure the Baroness had her weekly baths along with Margarite's tyranny, had made her own hygiene a distant memory. Even her swims in the river failed her. 'The night of the masque I'd felt beautiful for the first time in my life, but now, I feel something more than beautiful.'

"Are you well, _ma enfant_?" the queen asked as she entered the room.

Startled from her reflection and the swirling thoughts in her racing mind the young woman dropped into the deepest curtsy automatically. "Good evening, Your Majesty. I am tired but well. _La Comtesse_ has made every effort for my comfort and aid. It is truly more than I could ever expect or deserve."

"Oh, _ma Cherie_ , _ma fille_ , nothing is too much for the woman who has made my son live again!" exclaimed the Queen, as she embraced Danielle. "You look so lovely, and I can't possibly imagine a better use for my Madeline's unused gowns. Now, I can look at them with happiness. Danielle, no matter what the challenges you will face I swear by Almighty God that you will never face them without the support of those who love you." The Queen swore as she kissed Danielle's cheeks.

"Your Majesty, I pray that you find me to be a good daughter and servant to France! I ask your help, your strictest guidance in all things, and your instruction in every grace and virtue I am lacking. May Almighty God, and Our Savior, grant me wisdom and humility to learn," Danielle answered. Her arms slowly reached around to embrace her future mother-in-law.

Tears filled the Queen's eyes at Danielle's hesitant embrace and returned it with all her meager strength. "Come now, _ma Cherie_ , there're only a few things left to do before you're ready."

"Still more?" Danielle questioned, her eyes wide with disbelief.

Laughing the Queen guided the reluctant girl back to the dressing table with another large polished mirror. "Only some finishing touches," the Queen assured. "First your hood. As a maiden, you can wear your hair loose, but a true noblewoman always wears a hood with a veil. Only during your wedding, and at your coronation will your head be completely uncovered in public again." Antoinette handed the Queen the gown's matching blue silk hood encrusted with larger pearls and trimmed with gleaming silver bands. The sheerest black veil that passed her shoulders cast only the quietest shadow over the glittering web of silver and pearls, holding her silken hair. "Now, for the final addition!" exclaimed the Queen with girlish delight. Danielle gulped as she saw two ropes of perfectly matched pearls each pearl the size of a quail's egg being brought to her by the _Comtesse_.

"Oh, _non_!" Danielle pleaded. "I will never be able to walk wearing those!"

Both Helene, and Marie burst into pealing giggles at the young woman's objections. Regaining her composer first the Comtesse attempted to reason with her young charge. " _Madame La Dauphine_ , did you not carry _Le Dauphin_ on your shoulders when you were both ambushed and accosted by a band of Gypsies? I assure you these pearls weigh far less than he. Also, to go before the King one must be at their most magnificent. If they are not, he will consider it a sign of gross disrespect."

The confusion and uncertainty filling the green-blue eyes of her future daughter-in-law, along with the longing etched in her youthful face, tore at the Queen's tender heart. " _Ma Cherie_ ," she cooed, once again taking Danielle in her arms. "I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for you, living the life of a slave only a few hours ago. Now, you probably feel as if you're being dressed up like a doll with only your face as your own. However, believe me when I say that this costume is vital for success, not only as a future Queen, but for you to take your rightful place among the ruling class. Your pride in the people of France must be reflected to the world in every aspect of your life. It cannot be encompassed in only fine and intelligent speech, good deeds, and justice. Every person that you will ever meet, or who will ever hear of you, must be assured by your dress, deportment, manner and reputation all add to the glory of France! True, it may not always be to your liking, but when you chose to love my son, you chose this life. It is a great burden, but he needs you. Danielle, you are the only person who can help him become what he needs to be for our people."

Danielle gently released the Queen, and stood tall with shoulders back and head held high. "Your Majesty, I now understand why _Monsieur Le Dauphin_ referred to his life as a gilded cage. However, as you say I chose to love him and agree to reside here with him. I have no greater desire than to see him become a great King and to see my country and her people rise to the heights of human ability that Almighty God, who has created us in his image will allow us to achieve. I have much to learn, and much to assimilate within myself to be the wife he needs. Still I swear by our Savior that he shall never lack my love or devotion to him, even for one instant of our lives. Now, I think we should hurry, for I do long to see him."

"As soon as we finish with these last pearls, _Madame_ , I shall escort you to Henri myself," Helene assured. "Now, this first rope will swag across your décolleté from shoulder to shoulder," as she attached the magnificent and quite weighty adornment. "The last rope is only a girdle with a silver pomander with oils of rose, cinnamon, and black pepper. It will help you endure any foul smells you may encounter. Most people still believe regular bathing to be dangerous," Helene sighed. "A false notion of course, however centuries of ignorance and fear cannot be overcome all at once. Fortunately, the King is careful to bathe more than once a week and changes his shirts and hoes often. I can guarantee this court smells better than the one in Spain!"

Danielle couldn't help but giggle. " _Comtesse_ , you must have noticed my own horrific odor when I arrived. I certainly cannot judge anyone else." At last the girdle sat properly on her lower torso, and hung down the center of her gown and kirtle perfectly. The spicy floral perfume wafted through the air without being too cloying.

"Nonsense!" Helene replied. "Even the poorest can be clean if they are taught. You were horribly mistreated. Hygiene and good health has nothing to do with rank or fortune."

The Queen chuckled and interrupted her dearest living friend. "Now, Helene, spare the child your sermons. Take her to the gardens. I'm sure Henri has been waiting long enough to consider breaking down these doors! I must go make sure that the arrangements I made with Montmorency are completed, and that the King will remember to come to supper."

Helene and Danielle both dropped into curtsies. "Will Francis' Anne be at supper tonight?"

At the name of her husband's Official Mistress the Queen paused. "I am unsure. If the King wishes her to be present she will," with that, she swept out of the boudoir.

Helene sighed. "I wish to God that the King my brother would see that wretched d'Heilly for what she is! 'Tis bad enough that kings are exempted from all laws of fornication and adultery, but to flaunt that brazen, scheming, wanton, and greedy harlot to all the world is too much."

"The King is your brother!" Danielle exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yes," Helene answered with a wink. "I'm one of the bastard daughters of our father the late _Comte d'Amgouleme_ my other bastard half-sister is married to the _Duc de Lorraine_ , Marc's father. I fell in love with his younger brother and avoided a nunnery. It's just as well, I wasn't married long, but a monastic life is not for me. My sister wanted to be an Abbess, but my brother insisted she marry. So, she's formed her own dynasty! Marc is the oldest of twelve children, and to get even with our brother four of them, two boys and two girls are property of the church." Helene then took Danielle by the arm and began leading her to the Queen's gardens. "Personally, I think that my dear sister Louise should have let the children decide for themselves, but thankfully they seem happy enough. The only nephew that worries me as much as Marc is Pierre, he may be a Bishop, but he'd rather be a treasurer. That boy has a talent for squeezing coins out of anything. Yet, I cannot say he negligent in his duties. I think it will be better when he comes to court. He's too easily bored and cannot stand not having good conversation and a good game of chess."

Danielle, divided her mind between the _Comtesse's_ lively chatter about her exceptionally large extended family, and memorizing the rout they took to the gardens. "When do you think, he will come to court?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, sometime early next year I think. Rome seems to want to lock him up there. I don't know why? Pierre has always had his own mind. I'm certain it's caused quite a few storms," Helene answered, her voice floating on the last bits of summer air. "Through this door, _Madame La Dauphine_ we enter the Queen's private gardens. Nobody is allowed entry save for the King and family. I'll find a place where I can discreetly watch both you and Henri, without hearing any discourse. You both take the time you need to talk."

" _Merci_ ," Danielle whispered to her future aunt and squeezed her hands in gratitude. "Now, I just pray _Le Dauphin_ will recognize me, or worse might laugh at me."

Helene kissed Danielle. " _Ma Dauphine_ , he will not laugh. Hurry to him now."

The guards threw open the elaborately carved oak door emblazoned with Queen's armorial achievements. Danielle and Helene stepped out into the gardens bathed in the light of an orange-red sun. Taking a deep breath and turning her face to the sinking sun Danielle finally let the terror and exhaustion of the long weeks out completely. Throwing her arms out she twirled under the sky thanking God in her heart for finally granting her the freedom she longed for. Completely absorbed in her thoughts, prayers, and the beauty of nature around her that she did not see her future husband standing at the hedged edge of a rose garden staring at his beloved bride.

"I truly believe that if you requested it, God would take you into his arms and allow you to soar through the heavens," the young Prince cried out.

Dropping into a curtsy Danielle giggled. "Alas, _mon Amour_ I have no desire to ask such a thing. I would rather stay right here on the ground with you," she blushed as Henri lifted her into his arms.

"Good! Because, I don't believe I could let you go even for God," Henri answered, kissing her lips gently. "How are you feeling? I know how much you've suffered today. Did Fernel treat you gently? I am so sorry that you had to go through it."

Placing her finger onto Henri's soft lips she smiled. "I'm very tired, and I admit it was uncomfortable, however, meeting such a kind intelligent man made it worthwhile. He praised Jaqueline's nursing me all these years, and he gave me a lovely salve that sooths my back immensely."

"Your back?" Henri queried. "You didn't say anything about it at _Le Pieu's_. Danielle, what happened to you? Please, I need to know so that I can protect you!" he urged, with eyes darkening with rage.

Danielle ran her fingers through Henri's dark unruly hair. " _Quel un tempérament vous avez, mon Coeur_! I suppose I did know that, but usually I was annoyed with you so I didn't pay attention," she chided as he stole a kiss from her cheek. "The Baroness beat me, lashed me, for any offense. The day of the _Masque_ , she wanted Marguerite to wear my mother's wedding dress and shoes in my place. I objected, I even punched Marguerite after she insulted my mother's memory. She burned Utopia even after I gave up, and the Baroness lashed me. I knew you were waiting at Amboise, so Jaqueline saw to me and then I met you. I'd decided to confess everything to you. The name you demanded that was not my own, my station, why I impersonated a noblewoman, all of it— "

"Then I started my speech and you couldn't do it for fear of my slitting your throat I suppose," Henri mumbled. "When I tried to take you in my arms you cried out. _Mon Dieu_! How it must have hurt you to have me touch your wounds!" he exclaimed. "Forgive me, _ma femme_. That entire day and night I was the lowest of men."

" _Première l'humeur maintenant le mélancolie_. Sire, it is not fit for Princes' moods to be so changeable. Besides, to take the blame for the entire calamity only on your own shoulders is unjust and untrue. I bear equal fault for that day's and night's sad events. After all, I deceived you and I should not have done that. I had many times to repent and confess, yet I selfishly kept up the pretense, because you healed my heart. Your words at Amboise they were like _la pluie sur un desert_. God knows I would never have survived without: Maurice, Louise, Paulette, Gustav, and _ma Cherie_ Jaqueline. However, the basis of their love for me is of loyalty and pity. You loved me for myself, however unconventional or opinionated I am to others. I have not had that since my father breathed his last words." She paused, and swallowed the mass of emotions threatening her composer. This was her sacred confession to her husband in all but name. She would not break down over past sadness's. "I couldn't break your heart with my falsehood in that priceless moment. A moment I believed would be the only great gift from Almighty God would give me for the rest of my life."

"Danielle, I drove you to deceit— "Henri tried to object.

"That may be, mon Coeur, it does not dissolve me from my own choices. I am a woman and I am born in sin the same as all mankind. It was my choice to continue the deceit, my selfishness, and my unwise actions hurt us both. Still, you should not be hurt over the beatings and lashings the Baroness bestowed upon me in ten long years. However, I think you should know one of your chambermaids fainted when she saw me in my bath. The scars are many, and they envelop my skin in malevolent spider's web. You'll find me far from a seductive beauty in our nuptial bed," she sighed, lowering her eyes.

Henri lifted her face to his. " _Ma Amie, ma femme, ma vie_ , do you think I do not know the sting of the lash or harsh hand of a bully? When I was six years old, my brother and I were traded as hostages for the King after he lost at the battle of Pavia. There was a great treaty drawn up, and he promised that we would be treated well, and we would only be away a few months. Francis and I believed him not only as our father, but as our King!" he spat as his resentment began to boil. "How innocent we were. Not only did our adored Sovereign and father break the treaty immediately after setting foot back on French soil, but for five long years my dearest brother and I were prisoners of war, not royal hostages! Our friends and servants were either sent back to France, or worse sold off as slaves and prostitutes. All for Charles' warships and brothels. At last we ended up in little better than a dungeon ourselves. The guards delighted in tormenting us in abusive, profane speech, and would find any excuse to hit us or lash us. I would not and could not allow my brother, _mon Dauphin_ , to endure the beatings so I took them for my country. When we finally came home, there were as many scars on my body as there are festering wounds on my soul. Helene with her determination and skill with medicine erased the physical scars of my boyhood with her elixirs and patience. Still, _ma amie_ , I am a _Chevalier_ and I am a _soldat_ for France. I have seen battle and I have been wounded. Nothing serious really, they don't allow _le fils de France_ in places where they are likely to be killed. Now, that I am _Dauphin_ they cosset me to death! Do not think I will be repulsed by scars, Danielle, you are now and will always be the most desirable, beautiful, and enticing woman I will ever see. Our marriage bed will be a place of faithfulness and passion in every way. Just as Almighty God has deemed it to be."

As she sat listening to Henri's voice she heard not just mere words but music as emotions became his instruments. His passion and empathy, his bitter contempt for his father's actions. His quiet rage recounting the horrors of his years in captivity. His relief being loved so well by his aunt. Every feeling a note flowing together in a tragic ballad of loneliness, rage, resentment, hope reborn, love, passion and a hint of lust. Tears filled her eyes as her own empathy entwined her heart even tighter with his. Forgetting that they were not alone, Danielle threw herself completely into Henri's arms. Pressing her lips to is as she had done when he had asked her to be his wife. She murmured. " _Dieu soit loué parce qu'il est Miséricordieux_!"

Henri pulled away sighing. " _Ma Amie_ , how I wish that was all I had to confess to you. Still there is more that you must hear and it may be impossible for you to forgive," he continued, his deep voice beginning to hitch.

"Henri, you are a good man," Danielle whispered, taking his face in her hands. "You may be impetuous and quick tempered, but you are incapable of any evil I could not forgive gladly."

With the admonitions of both his mother and Leonardo to be brutally honest and hold nothing back ringing in his heart, his dry throat formed the terrifying words. "Danielle, _j'ai une fille_!" he cried out with a gasp.

For a moment, the young woman felt her heart skip a beat. On this eve for lovers' confessions her future husband's words could not have shocked her more than if he had told her he'd committed cold-blooded murder. Yet in the stillness of that moment she felt no pain. She instinctively felt that the man she loved would not betray her, nor would he ever pursue a life of dissolution and sin. Henri had pulled completely away from her, shame and despair infused his entire body. She gently took his hands in hers and whispered as gently as she had the night he'd brought her home from the Gypsy camp. "How old is she, and what is her name, Henri?" she asked, grasping his large hands again in her own.

Henri had braced himself for rage, agonizing sadness, disappointment, and even a withdrawal of Danielle's love and promise to marry him. The thought that she would be gentle and willing to hear more about his beloved child stunned him into silence for a short time. Finally, he allowed himself to gaze on her infinitely patient and wise eyes, and found himself able to speak. " _Ma petite Papillion_ , turned five this July, and her name is Madame Marianne-Therese de Valois. I begged my father to legitimize her after she was born, but he didn't see why he should. Also, he said it would be inappropriate to give my bastard equal rank with my future legitimate children." Again, his voice changed from timid, hopeful paternal love, to the bitterest gall when referring to the King. "However, for you to understand everything I have to start at the beginning. I shall not try to make it seem like a passing fancy, or a youthful indiscretion. I wasn't overcome with lust for a woman, this was and still is a matter of life and death. _Ma femme_ , I need you to say nothing until I finish speaking. When I have pleaded my case to you I leave what happens next in your power. I know it's ironic that I'm asking you for what I denied you on the night of the _Masque_. I am pleading for not only our future together, but the future of the only person I have given myself to completely until you. Do not condemn _ma enfant_ for her father's pitiful state and weakness."

Danielle gently squeezed his shaking hands in her own steady and warm hands. "Tell me everything, Henri," she admonished with gentleness and love.

Henri sighed and rose from their comfortable bench to pace. "I suppose I should start with one important fact. When Francis and I returned from Spain we had a terrible time adjusting not only to being home, but to our father's insistence that we behave as proper French Princes. He said he hated, 'Sleepy, sullen, dull, children.' We were to forget everything in the past five years and be the perfect models of our father. Neither of us could do it, but Francis was always more aware that the good of the nation was more important than a father's love or understanding. The King was needed in his country, and we did our duty by going to Spain in his place. We began to argue bitterly about it, because I knew he broke his word and left us to rot. He had our youngest brother Charles, and we were collateral damage. Our father's new _Maîtresse-en-titre_ did not help the situation. I despised her then and I despise her now. She is a greedy, haughty, and wanton whore. However, Francis also felt that as King of France our father had the right to have any woman he chose, and it was the duty of our mother to accept it. As for my personal beliefs and opinions they didn't matter for I was first a subject and then a son. Personally, I don't think Francis liked Anne any more than I do, but he knew his destiny and he never questioned the rights that would be his. Anne flattered and praised him, and he did enjoy it, but he never joined her circle completely. Then there was our youngest brother who had until our arrival back home had been France's cherished and pampered Prince. Now, do not think Francis or I were envious of this. After all, he was only eight at the time, and he still is the favorite of all my father's children, because he was my father's image in personality. However, Charles didn't like having to step back for either of us especially me; the Prince who would not be what his father wished. By the time, we all grew up, Francis thought me a fool, and Charles thought I was little better than a common foot _soldat_. Still, while Francis lived we maintained a civil truce. After he died, everything changed. My father detests the fact that I am his heir, that I survived at all. Poor Charles, he loved my father so much and between Anne's hatred for anyone who sees her for what she is, and my father's wish that Charles could be his heir, they drove us further apart. During a campaign in Piedmont, I discovered one of Charles' friends had started spreading innuendos that I had acquired a taste for the unnatural in Spain and that was why I had no mistress or any dalliances at court. Slowly these innuendos morphed into horrific rumors that I was a Sodomite!"

Unable to keep quiet any longer Danielle bolted up from the bench to hold her Prince. "How could anyone dare slander you in such a heinous way? How could your own brother condone this?" she hissed.

Taking her by the hands, Henri led her back to the bench. "Honestly, I don't think Charles knew anything about it. He was fighting much too far from me to have started it. While he didn't like, I was heir, I was still his brother. Honor meant a great deal to him. However, if word got back to my father, he'd have a perfect reason to disown me, and he could have chosen for me to suffered the punishment for unnatural inclinations. He's already signed a treaty that gave my birthright the Duchy of Milan to Charles, and was in negotiations to marry Gabriella or her cousin, so that one day he could challenge me for the thrown of France. The rumors would have been an easier way out of the mess. Fortunately, I had an ally that I didn't know I had. I was staying in the Mayor's house after we drove the Spanish from the town. He had a widowed sister named Anna-Teresa and she had heard the rumors—" Pausing Henri swallowed the tears in his throat and forced himself to continue. "She was a fine woman, Danielle. A lot of the Commanders had their eyes on her, she wasn't a great beauty, but she had a fire in her that burned hotter than the sun. After her husband's death, she wished to take the veil, but her brothers wouldn't let her. One night, she knocked on the door of my bedchamber and begged me to let her in. Thinking some of the men had gotten drunk and were harassing her I did. That's when she saved my life and gave me the only gift that has ever been truly my own. However, we did not fall into each other's arms. No, that dear selfless woman had to talk me into it. I'll never forget what she said…"

 _"Monsieur Le Dauphin, soon the rumors will reach the King and then what? I have kept my eyes and ears open. You have enemies stronger than you are. You have no way to prove your innocence. I have loved only one man, my husband. When he died, I also died as a woman. My own brothers want to control his fortune. They will not let me go to a convent. However, if we lie together, they must send me away, and you have proof that you are no Sodomite!"_

"Still, I refused!" Henri emphatically continued. "I told her I had no wish to be guilty of fornication, nor did I view her so disrespectfully that I could lie with her and then discard it like my chemise in the morning. In my heart though I knew that if my father heard even one whisper that the best I could hope for was being locked away in a monastery. I argued. She argued. Finally, I gave in. It was agonizing for me, not only because of sin, but because this woman four years older than I had taken it upon herself to save me. She could have gone to anyone to get her freedom, but because she saw my catastrophe she chose to save me. The next morning, she kissed my brow, thanked me, and told her brothers. They were angry, but they couldn't stop her anymore. Every soldier we had in the army knew about it before vespers, and I spent half the day praying by myself and attending confession. I insisted that we escorted to a convent in France where she would be completely protected. I even shared my quarters with her to protect her, and keep people believing I had a Mistress. In truth, we never laid together again."

As the late summer sun turned from red to bronze, a gentle breeze swept through the garden. The perfumed air saturated with the scent of honeysuckle, lavender, rosemary, roses of every color, and lilac further served to sooth Henri's feelings as the weight of years' worth of secrets fell away while confessing to his love. Calmer and confident that the worst passed, he rejoined Danielle on their bench and took her hand in his. To his delight and awe, Danielle leaned into embrace him and lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm ashamed that I thought of you so harshly in the beginning," she whispered. "After I first went to the palace, I told Paulette I thought you and Marguerite deserved one another. Oh, how wrong I was! You have suffered far beyond what I can imagine." She kissed his cheek and laid her head again on his shoulder.

A smile broke out on Henri's face. "How ironic when all I wanted to see you and be scolded again," he chuckled. "Admit it, you enjoy putting fools in their places," he insisted.

"You are no fool _mon Coeur_! you are hurting and perhaps misguided. However, I could never love a fool! As you have commanded me I must obey, I do like debating with you. As for true fools, it does please me when they fall due to their own failings," Danielle agreed. "Now, please finish. I have many questions, about the daughter I've been blessed with."

Gazing down in amazement at her beautiful, bright, loving, and intelligent face, Henri held her tighter. "In a matter of weeks Anna-Teresa discovered we had conceived. I'll never forget how she told me…"

 _"Sire, we have conceived a child. I am quite concerned as I have only delivered to my late Lord Husband dead children. However, all children are gifts from Almighty God, and I will fight to preserve this sacred life within my womb. That said, I regard this child completely as completely yours. It is still my intention to take the veil, for the outside world holds no joy or interest to me. Think not that I care nothing for this child, for this child is the savior of both our lives. However, I am the vessel to nurture its life. I cannot be its mother in truth. You are the heir to France. I am a common Italian woman. The woman you marry will be the mother this child will know, for I know you would never marry one who would reject your child. I am forever in your debt, Sire, for you have given me the life I crave. I hope this child will bring you comfort and joy."_

"As you might imagine I was shocked and terrified out of my wits. I lashed out at Anna-Teresa saying that I had been abandoned by my own parents and I would not allow my child to suffer thus. I pleaded with her, for I did not know how to be a father, how would this child survive without the love and affection of a mother," Henri continued. "She would not be prevailed upon to any compromise. For Anna-Teresa the child was a savior not her child. When I realized, my arguments were futile I wrote to my mother and Helene. I Insisted that the child be born at Blois, the Queen's most cherished home. Mother and Helene arranged for the finest medical care, and everything the baby would need boy or girl. I insisted that the preparations be fit for a prince or princess of France. I would not let this child be swept under the carpet like so many royal bastards. Even though the child had been conceived outside of wedlock it was under duress on both our parts. We had no other options. Anna-Teresa agreed to all my demands under the condition that as soon as the baby came, I would take her directly to the convent. I gave her my word. After I made sure that everything was prepared and Anna-Teresa was settled comfortably in Blois I went back to the battle. As soon as word reached me that the baby would arrive within the week, I rode back to Blois with only Marc and Jacques my two most loyal and best friends. Jacques is in London now, as an attendant to his father our Ambassador to England," Henri added. "We rode for three straight days and nights. When we arrived, the labor had just started. Little did I know how it would turn out. For four days Anna-Teresa battled bring my child into this world. Doctor Ambroise Paré a surgeon who had saved many men on the battlefield and a genius at the most difficult forms of surgery both on wounded men and on mothers had been there for weeks in case of the worst. However, in spite all his and Doctor Fernel's diligence, skill, and dedication, Anna-Teresa started fading no sooner than my little girl was swaddled and placed in my arms. Like always she insisted on her own way. Her last words to me were…"

 _"Sire, do not think you or this child are responsible for my death. I always knew either the child would live or I would. I am glad it is your child who lives. I have endured too much of this world and its evil cruelty. I am glad to be going to sleep, with no more grief, pain, or malice in my heart. If the child should ever ask about me, you must say that it is because I gave birth to it that we were both saved from the horrors of evil men."_

"Then she closed her eyes forever." Henri finished unable to keep a tear from escaping and rolling down his cheek.


	12. Of Fish and Birds

**AN:** **Bonjour Monsieurs et Madames et enfants! I tried to post this tiny little interval last night but was wonky. A wonderful reviewer mentioned that the customs such as the punishment of certain crimes were a bit graphic. I do understand that everyone has their own threshold when it comes to gore, sex, etc… I personally will never write anything more steamy than what you see here in this chapter. However, there are many things in the 16** **th** **century where you have to deal with crime and punishment, personal safety, and nudity (no panties no boxers no bras) that I can't get around the fact that certain things just were not there. If my historical notes go too far please tell me, or skip them. For me, the whole point of writing this story is to take the Ever After world and characters and impale them onto the real 16** **th** **Century. The historical tidbit I will share is in no way creepy or gross…**

 **This one is about the fact that Ever After screwed up the bird loves a fish analogy… To put it bluntly HENRI IS THE FISH NOT DANIELLE! Danielle was always the bird because Henri is a Dolphin, in 1542 dolphins were fish, and they were EATEN (okay that might be gross to some people sorry.). Now, you might be saying, "Silver, you've lost it, or you've been writing while drinking." Maybe the second thing is true, but I haven't lost it. You see, while Ever After crams it into our heads that Henri is 'the Crown Prince' or simply 'Prince,' these titles are WRONG. The heir to the throne in France was properly referred to as Le Dauphin de France! Just as the heir to Great Britain is called The Prince of Wales, or The Duke of Cornwall. Dauphin means DOLPHIN in English, and is the heraldic symbol of the heir to the throne of France. Henri should have been wearing at least one! Danielle, was always the free bird!**

* * *

 **French: Mon Coeur, saignements de ma ame pour vous- My heart, my soul bleeds for you.**

 **Le Conseil des rois des affaires- The Council of the King's affairs.**

 **Mon Conseil des rois des affaires- My council of the King's affairs.**

 **jeu de paume- Real or Royal Tennis. What we saw in the film, YAY! They got that right!**

 **La chasse- Hunting! Very chaotic, very dangerous if you're not good at it. If you are, (Henri was) people took you very seriously. Women included!**

 **En fete- The Renaissance version of a Hollywood party multiplied by 100,000,000,000. The one we saw in Ever After was SKIMPY!**

 **Ma Amie- My Beloved, ANCIENT FRENCH!**

 **Le Roi de Chevalier- The Knight King.**

 **maman La Riene- Mother the Queen.**

 **Indifférence, ma femme! Non. Indifference, my wife! No. Note to guys: We don't care if you hate the outfit but do not ignore it.**

 **Mon Seigneur et mari- My Lord and Husband.**

 **Je ne comprends pas- I don't understand.**

 **ma amie, ma belle femme- My Beloved, my beautiful wife.**

 **Tante- Aunt.**

" **With men this is impossible; but with God all things are possible." Matthew 19:26 King James Version.**

 **mon chere bien-amie- My dear beloved. (or soulmate)**

 **Pardon moi, mes enfants- Excuse me, my children.**

 **ma poule- My hen.**

 **la papillon de la grande reine- The great Butterfly Queen.**

 **la cygne fidèle- The faithful swan.**

 **La Reine Peaon- The Queen Peacock, or to be technical for a woman a Peahen.**

 **la l'alouette ore- The Golden Lark.**

 **la rouge-gorge bonne humeur- The Cheerful Robin.**

 **la petite rossignol- The Little Nightingale.**

 **ma Cherie tante- My dear Aunt.**

 **ma La grande chouette sage- My The Grand Wise Owl.**

 **Oui, mon bien-amie- Yes, my Beloved (or soulmate.)**

* * *

"Oh, _mon Coeur_ , _saignements de ma âme pour vous_!" Danielle sniffled through tear-filled eyes. Tenderly, and with great passion she chastely kissed his tears away. "I owe Anna-Teresa such a great debt. Almighty God spared and protected you through her. How could you think I would cast you, aside?" she asked, holding his face in the calloused palms of her hands. "Five years ago, I was too young for marriage, and even if the Baroness had raised me as a lady, your parents wouldn't have considered me a potential match. Your conduct wasn't motivated by sinful desire. Even if you and Anna-Teresa had fallen in love, how could I envy any woman who died while giving life! However, where is Marianne-Therese?"

Henri, drew her close to him and murmured into her ear. "Danielle, I know you might not be able to understand this, but royal children (legitimate or illegitimate) do not live with their parents as you did with your father. There are reasons for this: First, the royal court is a breeding ground for sickness. If a plague develops nearby, you can be sure many will be infected. With the royal children in their own households they can be relocated to safety easily. Second, once a royal or even a noblewoman gives birth, her job is to recover quickly and conceive again. Finally, the duties of Monarchs leave little time for parenting as you know it. Even after we are married I will go to war, sit in _le Conseil des rois des affaires_ , also I must be seen associating with other men of high rank in the court that will one day form _mon Conseil des rois des affaires_. I train diligently in all the arts of war with them: fencing, jousting, archery, and the use of firearms. Also, what others might see as frivolous pastimes like: _jeu de paume_ , and _la chasse,_ are vital in establishing who will be your ally, your enemy, or both. Then the fact that the court is always _en fete_ , means that every night there's a feast with an entertainment which the royal family and favorites take part in. A banquet of food, hours of dancing, drinking, and civilized debauchery until the early hours, are the hallmark of life here. I do want to be a true and loving father, but my will is not my own, _ma amie_. I write Marianne-Therese three times a day. I receive daily reports of all her activities. If she is ill, I race to her and stay until she can play outside again. For now, it is the best I can do. The King refuses to let me set up my own household, and has cut my annuities to make sure I cannot support a family in the style required of my rank."

"Why, Henri? I don't understand why the King would treat his own child with such callousness. From what you've told me over the days we spent together you've done nothing wrong. Trying to run away isn't wise, but surely it isn't unforgivable," Danielle retorted.

"Because, I won't forgive him!" Henri answered in the same voice he'd used with her at the _Masque_. "I will not forgive that he let my grandmother send my brother and I to Spain as hostages when ten noblemen could have gone in our place. He had decided to break the treaty before he even left Spain! He knew what Charles would do and he let it continue for five years! His own sons, his flesh, rotting away with no comfort, no education, not even decent clothes. My brother Francis was broken in that place. He became detached from his own feelings. To survive, he transformed into the most wonderful brother a boy could have, into a cool but courteous political animal. He was good to all, but he buried his true feelings and cast me aside when he realized our father despised me just as much as I hated him. The King deliberately let the world know after Francis died that although I was his legal heir, he wanted Charles to have the throne. He made it impossible for me to befriend my own baby brother. He kept me from my mother after I came back, telling Helene to take Madeline and I to the country and civilize me. I have committed an unforgivable sin in the King's eyes, Danielle. I see the man he truly is underneath the image of _Le Roi de Chevalier_. I won't say he is the worst King or the worst Royal Father in Europe, my Godsire has that dubious honor; but I cannot forgive him for deliberately sending Francis and I away with lies on his tongue. That's why he hates me."

Danielle wrapped Henri in her arms and held him silently until the sky began to be streaked with lavender and gray. When she knew, they were both calm and settled once more, she teased him gently. "Your _maman La Riene_ and Helene spent hours dressing and adorning me as the perfect courtier and you don't even notice. I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me or laugh, I think indifference is worse than both _Monsieur le Dauphin_ ," she chided with a smile.

" _Indifférence, ma femme! Non._ " Henri objected bolting up from the bench and raising Danielle to stand with him. "You mistake being overwhelmed with passion and awe, for indifference. While you opened your arms to the heavens and twirled in the garden, I had to control my passions, and praise Almighty God for his creating perfection in you. Not even Leonardo could do you justice." he whispered hotly in her ear, and dropping a kiss on the bare skin of her neck.

Danielle darted out of his arms startled by both the action, and the rush of white hot heat shooting through her blood. "Perhaps some prudence should be added to our love-play, Henri," she softly stammered. "While we have pledged ourselves to marry, we have not yet received the blessing of the King, and I wouldn't want to give the impression of being indiscreetly amorous."

"Indiscreetly amorous you say," replied her young lover, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lowered his face again to her ear and smiled as he felt her melt against him in-spite of her convictions. "Now, I wonder," he continued in a low timbre. "How is it possible that a woman of your education, intelligence, and infinite charms can know nothing of honorable courtly love? Kissing one's Lady on the neck is a tradition that all Knights who have won a lady's favor. It isn't as if I can kiss your hypnotizing mouth in front of the masses as it is not chaste. This isn't Sir Thomas's England, nor it is his **Utopia**."

Danielle felt her cheeks flush a hot red she knew would still be visible in the evening light, not only because of the emotions and euphoria she felt, but also because for the first time she understood that Henri now had the upper hand. " _Mon Seigneur et mari_ , it is with deep regret I admit that my education never included the arts of noblewomen in many regards. _Je ne comprends pas_ how a kiss on the neck is chaste, for it sets my blood afire in a way I have never experienced. _Je ne comprends pas,_ Knights and maidens in this way. I was not taught music and dancing, nor was I taught the comportment of a noblewoman. I understand I must learn these things now, for I want to be the best wife to you, and the best Dauphine for France that I am able. However, you must please be patient with me. I was scolded by a _demoiselle de chamber_ , named Antoinette for picking up a pitcher earlier, and I find so much so strange," she answered in the meek, almost timid tone, of someone lost.

"Ah, _ma amie, ma belle femme_ ," Henri sighed, turning her to face him. "I have no intention of letting our marriage change who you are. If there is something you disapprove of, or an aspect of life here you do not enjoy, I will never force you to take part in it. I myself am hardly a model _Dauphin_. The only time I smile or laugh is with you, Leonardo, _maman_ , and _tante_. I have no interest in unbridled revelry. I despise flattery, intrigues, gossip, and wantonness. My only true passions have been: my faith, jousting, hunting, _jeu de paume_ , fighting The Holy Roman Emperor, and finding a way to run with Marianne-Therese for a while to escape this court! I am blessed to have found you, for I feared going mad. All I ask of you is that you always tell me the truth, especially when I don't want to hear it. As for the gaps in your education, I find your deportment far superior to most women. The music you can learn easily with a mind like yours, and I would be honored to help instruct you in dance. Until now, I never had a reason to love dancing at all. As you are already my Lady, as your _Chevalier Servant_ , it is my turn to bestow upon you my own most treasured books. For my entire life, all I have ever wanted is to be considered the greatest Knight France ever made. I never, ever, expected to find anyone worthy of calling _Ma Dame_ , Danielle. I wasn't born nor was I trained to be king, but now I am ready to except my responsibilities. If a gauche, immature, hot-tempered boy can become a true man in a matter of weeks because he found the woman God made for him. Do you think it's impossible for you to learn to rule with me, and take your place in this court with the man God has made for you?" he asked, holding her gently in his powerful arms.

Gazing up into Henri's burning midnight blue eyes she answered in a grave and solemn tone. " **With men this is impossible; but with God all things are possible**. I will rely on his wisdom and on you to guide my way, _mon_ _chere bien-amie_."

"I will never fail you, Danielle," Henri swore, punctuating each word with a kiss on her forehead, one for each cheek, one for her nose, and the last one on the end of her name for her lips.

Helene kept a discreet eye on the young couple. Tears of sorrow filled her eyes when she saw their anguish, changing to tears of joy as she observed their joy and tender passion. Her attention broke when a Page of the King appeared by her side. " _Madame la Comtesse_ , the King is preparing to come to sup in the Queen's chamber."

"Very well, Stephan, you may go," Helene dismissed with a wave of her hand. Reluctantly, she replaced her book of poetry back onto her golden and gem encrusted girdle and approached the couple. " _Pardon moi, mes enfants_ , the king is on his way to the Queen's chamber for supper. We should hurry to arrive before him."

"Very well, _ma poule_ lead the way," Henri sighed, offering his left arm to Helene, and his right to Danielle.

"You cannot refer to you loving and gracious aunt as a _hen_ Henri!" Danielle rebuked. "Certainly, not in front of me," she added with a sharp glare.

Henri raised his eyebrow and turned to his aunt. "I believe _ma femme_ loves you best, _ma poule_! Shall you tell her why I call you that or shall I?"

Helene also raised an elegant arched eyebrow at her nephew. "If it pleases _Monsieur Le Dauphin_ , I will explain your eccentricities to your _fiancée_. You see, _Madame La Dauphine_ , in addition to his impulsive behavior, his short temper, and his penchant for running away from anything that angers him, my nephew refers to those he loves as birds or butterflies. I am _la poule_ , because I oversaw his education and religious instruction."

"You mean you cackle like a hen about every step I take from age ten to this very day," Henri retorted defiantly with a slight smile.

Helene simply ignored the interruption and continued. "The Queen's pet-name is _la papillon de la grande reine_ , the _Princesse_ Jeanne-Marguerite is known in the _Dauphin's_ house as, _la cygne fidèle_ , _La Riene de Navarre_ is called _La Reine Peaon_. Even the three _Demoiselles'_ who have taken care of you, have their own designations. _Demoiselle_ Collette is known as _la l'alouette ore_ , _Demoiselle_ Julie is known as _la rouge-gorge bonne humeur_ , and Antoinette is known as _la petite rossignol_! To make matters worse he even has a whistle with which to summon us by the birds' calls. I won't go into what names he uses for the men around here, but let it be known he'll either christen you a bird or a butterfly of some sort. Personally, I think he's old enough to stop, but he won't. You just wait!" Helene huffed.

Henri scoffed as they drew near to the entrance of the Queen's apartments. "You just wanted to be the Pelican! Well, I am sorry, _ma Cherie tante_ , it isn't my fault that you sound like a hen always clucking about."

"Jesu! Henri, leave her be. Now, we might as well decide. What flying creature am I to be?" Danielle admonished in exasperation and excitement.

They came to a stop at the Queen's door and Henri motioned to her Page not to announce them. Releasing his aunt and kissing her hand, Henri then turned to Danielle. "You are, _ma La grande chouette sage_!It's been running through my mind since you quoted **Utopia** to me in the gates. Since then, every moment, I have thirsted for your wisdom like a dying man in the desert. You talked with me, you heard my thoughts even if you disagreed. From the time I can remember people have always just told me what I should do. You showed me, and then left the choice to act to me. There do you approve, _ma femme_?"

The depth of emotions flooding her heart caused her throat to swell to the point that she could just barely whisper. _"Oui, mon bien-amie."_


End file.
